My Love In Seoul
by caizhe serenade
Summary: Salahku karena menyukaimu walau itu mustahil,salahku karena tidak membiarkanmu pergi.Dan kau tahu,melihatmu terseyum membuat hatiku sakit.Aku tahu aku tidak bisa memilikimu tapi cintaku terus i salahanku untuk menunggu sendiri, menyesali sendiri, mencintaimu sendiri sampai aku.Tapi bolehkah aku berharap? Siapa pemuda yang akan Choi Soo Young pilih dalam hidupnya?
1. Chapter 1

_**character**_

* * *

Choi Soo Young

Gadis ceria dan ramah yang pernah tinggal dan bekerja di New York sebagai fashion designer terkenal. Kesukaannya adalah bela diri, menggambar desain pakaian, dan minum teh.

Jung Yong Hwa

Penyanyi muda yang sedang terkenal saat ini. memiliki adik angkat bernama Xi Lu Han. Misterius, dingin, dan sering membuat Soo Young jengkel.

Xi Lu Han

Penyanyi muda yang selalu berduet dengan kakaknya. Ramah,lucu,dan ceria. Kamarnya berada disebelah kamar Soo Young.

Jeon Hyo Sung

Gadis manis ini menempati kamar didepan kamar Soo Young. Bekerja di perpustakaan terbesar di Seoul. Gadis yang ceria, aktif, dan setia kawan ini adalah sahabat Soo Young.

Yoo Seung Ho

Cinta pertama Soo Young saat masih di New York. Ambisius, pandai, dan ramah. Akan menikah dengan sepupu Soo Young.

Erika Sawajiri

Sepupu Soo Young yang berasal dari keluarga ibunya. Gadis jepang ini pertama kali menyukai Seung Ho saat dia berkunjung ke rumah Soo Young.

Kahi dan Ju Yeon adalah penghuni kamar nomor 1 dan 2 di lantai 3. Mereka bekerja di perusahaan yang sama.

Kim Myung Soo

Pemuda satu ini adalah sahabat Lu Han. Menjadi penyanyi pendatang baru yang langsung naik daun. Sifatnya pada fans cepat berubah.

Lee Tae Min

Teman dekat Jung Yong Hwa. Menempati kamar nomor 5. Bisa dibilang dia manager pribadinya Jung Yong Hwa. Energik, cita-citanya adalah keliling dunia dan jadi lebih tinggi,soalnya tingginya yang sekarang hanya 175 cm.

Byung Ho ajusshi dan Hye Kyeong ajumma

Pemilik apartemen yang baik hati ini sudah mendirikan apartemennya sejak lama. Selalu perhatian pada semua penghuni apartemen dan menganggap mereka anaknya sendiri.

_**I arrived**_

* * *

Aku pulang terburu-buru malam itu, lelah rasanya tinggal di kota ini, tapi sepertinya keramaian ini tidak menghiraukan kesedihanku. Ya, New York memang pantas disebut kota yang tak pernah tidur, padahal sudah pukul 11 malam tapi jalanan masih ramai. Setelah 12 tahun aku tinggal disini, rasanya aku ingin meninggalkan tempat ini detik ini juga. Alasannya? Yoo Seung Ho, teman terdekatku sejak aku tiba di New York. Orang yang selalu membuatku merasa nyaman didekatnya dan karena itu juga dia membuatku jatuh cinta, akan bertunangan dengan sepupuku, Erika Sawajiri, gadis manis dari keluarga ibuku yang berasal dari Jepang. Aku menghentikan langkahku, tak terasa aku sudah didalam apartemen milikku. Dengan cepat aku memasukkan semua pakaian serta barang-barangku ke dalam koper. Aku mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi okaa-san, begitulah aku memanggil ibuku. Dia tidak mau dipanggil dengan sebutan eomma seperti orang korea, dia tetap ingin dipanggil sesuai negara asalnya, Jepang.

"Moshi-moshi, Okaa-san. ya, ini aku… mm, aku baik-baik saja… tidak, aku hanya ingin bilang aku akan ke Korea Selatan malam ini… Tak ada apa-apa, aku hanya eh... mencari suasana baru… Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku memang sibuk… Pekerjaanku? Tenang saja, aku akan pindah ke salah satu cabang perusahaan tempatku bekerja yang ada di Korea… aku tahu okaa-san, lagi pula untuk apa aku punya sertifikat sebagai fashion designer jika tidak dipakai? Baiklah, sudah ya aku harus ke bandara." Aku menutup ponselku dan memanggil taksi.

Sesampainya di bandara aku segera menuju pesawat. Aku terus memandangi undangan pernikahan dalam genggamanku, pikiranku kembali melayang saat Seung Ho berkata bahwa dia akan menikah dengan Erika. Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi, ternyata ada pesan masuk dari Seung Ho.

_Kau ingin ke Korea? Ada apa? Mengapa mendadak sekali? Sejujurnya aku ingin kau hadir dalam acara pertunanganku._

Aku tertegun melihat pesan itu, rasanya hatiku akan hancur jika aku terus memandangi pesannya. Dengan kesal aku mematikan ponselku, pesawat pun mulai take off.

* * *

Pesawatku mulai mendarat, akhirnya aku sampai juga di Korea Selatan. Hal yang pertama kali aku ingat adalah mencari alamat apartemen yang telah dipesankan bibiku untukku. Ternyata letak apartemen baruku tidak begitu jauh dari Seoul jadi akan mudah jika aku ingin berpergian. Apartemennya sederhana, berlantai tiga dan lebih kecil kalau dibandingkan dengan apartemen lamaku. Aku menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati, saat hendak berbelok mencari kamar aku berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda. Aku membungkukkan badan sedikit dan bertanya padanya

"Excuse me, is there room number eight on this floor?" tanpa sadar aku bertanya dalam bahasa inggris dan sepertinya pemuda ini bingung karena aku mengucapkannya dengan cepat, aku pun mengulangi pertanyaanku dalam bahasa korea. Dia menunjuk kamar yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan bergegas masuk ke kamar.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku sesampainya di kamar. Cukup nyaman, pikirku. Sambil bersenandung pelan aku membereskan barang-barangku dan segera mandi. Saat sedang menonton televisi, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Dengan malas aku membukanya, seorang gadis manis berdiri didepan pintuku sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf mengganggumu, tapi ajumma mengundangmu untuk makan bersama dibawah." Kata gadis itu ceria.

Aku mengangguk "Gamsahamnida, aku akan kesana sebentar lagi." Setelah gadis itu pergi, aku kembali ke kamar dan berpakaian rapih.

Tak sulit menemukan ruangan ajumma, dia dan suaminya adalah pemilik apartemen ini. Aku mengetuk pintu dan kulihat pemuda yang tadi kutemuilah yang membukanya. Didalam rumah itu suasananya cukup ramai, ada sekitar sepuluh orang yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatanya. Yang laki-laki mengobrol sambil menonton pertandingan, sedangkan yang perempuan sibuk didapur dan mengatur meja makan. Aku masuk dengan canggung. Lalu ajusshi melihatku masuk dan menyuruhku ikut mengobrol bersamanya dan yang lain. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, untungnya ajumma memanggilku.

"Aish, mengapa kau malah berkumpul dengan mereka?" ajumma menarikku. "Biar kutebak, kau pasti tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan." Aku hanya tersenyum. Ajumma membawaku ke maja makan dan memanggil semuanya.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, ajumma mulai berbicara "Kita kedatangan tamu hari ini, mulai sekarang nona muda ini akan tinggal bersama kita, jadi aku harap kalian semua bisa berteman baik dengannya." Ajumma seperti ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya, kataku dalam hati. "Sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian!" kali ini ajusshi yang berbicara.

Aku mulai mendengarkan mereka memperkenalkan diri. Dari kamar nomor satu sampai tiga ada dua orang perempuan, Kahi dan Lee Ju Yeon, serta seorang laki-laki, Kim Myung Soo. Lalu yang menempati kamar nomor lima sampai tujuh adalah dua laki-laki, Lee Tae Min dan Xi Lu Han, orang yang kutemui pagi ini dan yang membuka pintu untukku, entah mengapa aku pernah melihat Lu Han disuatu tempat tapi aku tak ingat dimana, serta seorang perempuan yang tadi mengetuk pintuku, Jeon Hyo Sung. Terakhir Byung Ho ajusshi dan Hye Kyeong ajumma sang pemilik apartemen di lantai satu. Lalu tiba giliranku memperkenalkan diri, aku membungkuk sebentar lalu mulai bicara.

"Namaku Choi Soo Young, sebelumnya aku tinggal di New York bersama orangtuaku. Umurku 23 tahun. Pekerjaanku sebelumnya sebagai fashion designer, jadi kurasa aku akan melamar kerja di salah satu cabang everyone let's get along." Semuanya memperhatiakanku dan membuatku sedikit canggung.

"Jadi nunna, mengapa kau memutuskan pindah ke Korea?" tanya Lu Han penasaran. "Lu Han, kau tidak boleh bertanya seperti itu, itu privasi Soo Young mengapa dia pindah kesini." Ajumma memarahi Lu Han, sebelum perdebatan dimulai aku memotong percakapan mereka.

"Tak apa, ajumma. Aku pindah ke Korea karena ingin mencari suasana baru, itu saja."

* * *

Aku membuka mataku, mimpi buruk itu datang lagi. Kenanganku bersama Seung Ho seakan mengikutiku terus, tanpa kusadari air mata bergulir dan membasahi pipiku. Aku menyekanya tapi air mata ini tak mau berhenti. Aku pun bangkit dan berjalan ke beranda, mulutku bergerak dengan sendirinya dan tanpa sadar aku menyanyikan lagu Promise milik SNSD.

_Hancham kkumkkwowatdeon maeiri naege chajawado  
Seolmyeonghal su eomneun apeumi onmome peojyeo_

_Gakkeumssigeun na honja itgo sipgo  
cham maneun shiseoni jom himgyeowo  
Pyeongbeomhan il sang soge jamgyeoseo sumswigo sipeul ttae_

"_What about us? What about love?"  
Nal ireukyeojuneun i hanmadi_

_Geudae pume aneun chaero _

" ttaseuhage gamssa juneyo." Sebuah suara menyambung lagu yang sedang kunyanyikan. Aku menoleh dan melihat Lu Han tersenyum padaku, aku membalas senyumannya.

"Suara nunna bagus juga." Kulihat Lu Han sedang menyesap tehnya. "Terima kasih, suaramu juga." Aku berbalik, saat hendak ke dalam Luhan memanggilku. "Nunna, ingin minum teh bersamaku?" karena tidak enak untuk menolak aku pun mengangguk. Saat aku masuk apartemen Lu Han, wangi coklat tercium olehku. "Kau membuat coklat?" tanyaku pada Lu Han. "Tidak, mungkin itu bau parfum yang biasa kupakai." Jawab Lu Han santai. Aku duduk di sofa panjang saat Lu Han membawa teh untukku.

"Hojicha? Lumayan juga." Kataku sambil menyebutkan nama teh yang kukenal. Lu Han menatapku heran "Bagaimana nunna tahu kalau itu Hojicha?" aku hanya memiringkan kepala, "Aku penggemar teh." Jawabku singkat sambil menyesap tehku.

"Setelah ini nunna ingin kemana?" aku menatapnya sebentar lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan mulai bekerja. Berkas-berkasku sudah dibereskan oleh perusahaan, jadi mereka hanya tinggal menungguku masuk kerja. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu klub taekwondo disekitar sini?" Lu Han berpikir sebentar,"Sepertinya ada, nunna mau masuk kesana?" aku mengangguk pasti. "Bisa tidak kau mengantarku kesana?" Lu Han menghembuskan nafas berlebihan lalu mengangguk.

Aku kembali menyesap tehku sedangkan Lu Han berada didapur. Aku memperhatikan sekeliling, kamar yang rapi untuk seorang laki-laki, pikirku. Kemudian aku melihat foto yang terpajang di rak dekat pintu, foto Lu Han dan keluarganya. Mataku berhenti pada foto Lu Han bersama seorang pemuda, rasanya aku pernah melihat pemuda ini. Rasa penasaran membuatku bertanya pada Lu Han.

"Lu Han, apa pemuda yang ada didalam foto ini kakakmu?" suara keran dimatikan terdengar dan Lu Han sudah berada disampingku. "Ya benar, ada apa? Nunna pernah melihatnya?"

"Kurasa iya, tapi aku tak ingat dimana pernah melihatnya." Aku berusaha mengingat pemuda ini.

"Mungkin nunna melihatnya di televisi. Dia memang sering terlihat di televisi sekarang, kalau nunna melihatnya pasti nunna juga melihatku. Kami biasa berduet bersama." Aku menatap Lu Han heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, kami penyanyi dan kami selalu bernyanyi berdua."

Saat itulah aku sadar aku melihat mereka sebagai penyanyi korea yang sedang terkenal saat ini dan itu juga menjawab pertanyaan mengapa aku rasa pernah melihat Lu Han sebelumnya.

**to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The day we meet!**_

* * *

Sudah tiga minggu sejak aku tiba di Seoul dan sore ini aku ada kegiatan klub taekwondo. Aku memang ingin melanjutkan seni bela diriku yang sempat terpotong karena aku harus pindah kesini, jadi disinilah aku sekarang, di depan salah satu dojang (tempat latihan taekwondo) yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan apartemenku. Ruang latihan sudah penuh saat aku membuka pintu, kulihat sabeum (instruktur) sudah hendak bersiap. Dengan cepat aku mengganti pakaianku dan bergegas melakukan pemanasan bersama yang lain.

Aku pulang agak malam karena harus membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Malam ini aku dan yang lainnya berencana makan malam bersama di rumah ajumma dan ajusshi. Aku mengetuk pintu rumah ajumma dan Ji Yeon membuka pintu sambil tersenyum. Rupanya semua anak perempuan sudah datang dan membantu ajumma didapur.

"Bisa tolong kau pegangi ini untukku? Aku harus ganti baju." Kataku sambil menyerahkan belanjaanku pada Hyo Sung

"Nado al-a, sudah sana cepat ganti bajumu. Oh ya, kita kedatangan tamu hari ini, mereka bilang salah satu keluarga Lu Han akan berkunjung jadi kami semua sedang bersiap menyambutnya." Kata Hyo Sung bersemangat.

"Jeongmal? Wah, bagus kalau begitu. Sepertinya belakangan ini Lu Han kesepian." Jawabku datar.

"Aish, mengapa responmu seperti itu! Seharusnya kau lebih bersemangat, seperti ini, Benarkah?AAAA! atau ARE YOU KIDDING? Tapi ya sudahlah kau memang seperti itu, susah sekali membuatmu terlihat bersemangat. Marah saja pun kau tidak pernah." Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatku.

Aku segera mengganti pakaian dan mengikat rambutku ke belakang. Aku pergi ke minimarket terlebih dahulu untuk membeli beberapa minuman kaleng. Aku membeli delapan kaleng soda, setelah yakin dengan yang kupilih aku membayarnya. Aku berjalan pelan sambil bersenandung, lalu sebuah mobil hitam datang dari depan dengan kecepatan yang mungkin dapat membuat orang hamil melahirkan saat itu juga. Aku hendak menyebrang, tapi mobil itu tidak berhenti dan hampir menabrakku. Untungnya aku menghindar jadi mobil itu hanya menabrak pembatas jalan. Dengan kesal aku mendekati mobil tersebut, aku memukul bagian depannya dan menyuruh pengemudinya keluar.

"Dasar bodoh! Keluar kau sekarang juga!" kataku sambil menendang mobil tersebut.

Si pengemudi yang ternyata laki-laki keluar dari mobilnya dan mendorongku menjauhi mobilnya. "Apa kau gila? Kau tahu berapa harga mobil ini? seseorang sepertimu takkan bisa membelinya walaupun kau bekerja keras!" pria itu mencengkram tanganku dengan kasar.

Karena perkataannya aku jadi semakin kesal. Aku memutar tubuhku dan melakukan ap chagi ke perutnya. Pria itu terhuyung dan melepas cengkramannya,"Beraninya kau menendangku." Kata pria itu dingin.

"Apa kau tipe orang yang lebih mementingkan mobilmu dari pada nyawa orang lain? Kalau begitu hidupmu seperti sampah dan tidak lebih dibandingkan serangga pengganggu!" makiku keras.

Pria itu mengangkat tangannya hendak menamparku, namun sebuah tangan lain menghentikan tangan pria itu. "Hyeong hentikan! Kau tidak boleh menampar perempuan! Jangan melempar kesalahanmu pada orang lain, itu bukan laki-laki namanya!" aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Itu Lu Han.

"Lepaskan aku! Jika kau tak tahu apa-apa jangan pernah ikut campur!" pria itu menghentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Lu Han.

"Tapi aku melihatmu mengemudi dengan cepat dan hampir menabraknya. Kau yang salah, hyeong!" Lu Han tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak salah. Perempuan ini yang salah, dia tidak melihat lampu penyebrangan saat menyebrang!"

Karena aku merasa aku membali membentaknya, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kantor polisi dan buktikan siapa yang salah!" kataku sambil mencengkram kerah bajunya.

Tiba-tiba pria itu mendorongku dengan keras hingga aku tersungkur ke tanah, Lu Han membantuku berdiri. "HENTIKAN HYEONG! Kau tidak apa-apa, nunna?" Lu Han terlihat khawatir, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Baik, aku akan menghentikan pertengkaran ini. Tapi kau harus mengganti kerusakan yang telah kau perbuat pada mobilku!" pria itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Biar aku saja yang membayarnya, hyeong. Biarkan…" Lu Han menjawab tegas, tapi pria itu memotong perkataan Lu Han. "Xi Lu Han, aku tidak berbicara denganmu, jadi diamlah sekarang!"

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan. Aku akan memperbaiki mobilmu." Jawabku datar, tapi pria itu kembali tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku tidak ingin mobil ini diperbaiki, aku tidak suka mobil yang pernah rusak. Aku ingin yang baru. Bagaimana kau sanggup?" pria itu menyindirku dengan sinis.

"Apa kau gila? Aku tidak merusak seluruh mobilmu, jadi untuk apa aku menggantinya dengan yang baru!"

"Oh, kau takut? Kalau begitu begini saja…" pria itu berpikir sebentar. "Kau akan jadi budakku selama sebulan. Setuju ?" pria itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Aku berpikir sebentar, kalau aku membelikannya mobil baru aku tidak akan sanggup, kataku dalam hati. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Aku setuju."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa datang ke rumahku besok, dank au akan bekerja mulai…"

"Tunggu…" aku memotongnya, "aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu pada pagi hari sampai pukul empat sore, selain itu pada hari Senin dan Rabu aku juga tak bisa ke rumahmu!" kataku sambil bertolakpinggang.

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Aku majikannya disini, mengapa kau yang mengatur jadwalmu?" pria itu memandangku sinis.

"Sudahlah, hyeong. Sudah bagus nunna mau kesana dan membantumu, kalau tidak mungkin rumahmu seperti medan perang sekarang."

* * *

Aku duduk termenung di kamar, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Lu Han. _"Sudahlah, hyeong. Sudah bagus nunna mau kesana dan membantumu, kalau tidak mungkin rumahmu seperti medan perang sekarang." _

"Mengapa Lu Han bicara seperti itu ya? Aish, untuk apa aku memikirkan itu peduli apa aku dengan pria sombong dan mengesalkan itu!" aku bangkit dan menyeduh teh untukku.

Akhirnya hal yang kusimpulkan dari kejadian kemarin yaitu, pria sombong itu adalah kakak Lu Han, ternyata tamu yang dimaksud Ji Yeon adalah pria sombong itu. Ahh, mengapa kemarin aku sangat sial. Rasanya aku tidak ingin bangun pagi hari ini, tapi aku harus ke rumah pria itu pagi ini dan Lu Han sudah berjanji akan mengantarku kesana agar sampai tepat pukul delapan. Aku melirik jam dinding, pukul delapan kurang dua puluh menit. "Oh crap!" aku menaruh gelas tehku di meja makan dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

Saat sedang menyisir ponselku berbunyi, tertera nama Park Ji Yeon dilayarnya. "Yeoboseyo, ada apa Hyo Sung?"

"_Soo Young-ah, apa kau sudah melihat penampilan Jung Yong Hwa kemarin?"_ seperti biasa Hyo Sung terlalu bersemangat.

"Jung Yong Hwa? Siapa dia?"

"_Aigo, masa kau tidak tahu! Dia itu kakaknya Lu Han, dia penyanyi terkenal saat ini, kau tidak pernah melihatnya?"_

"Oh, pria sombong itu." Gerutuku tanpa sadar.

"_Apa kau bilang?"_ oh tidak sepertinya Hyo Sung mendengarku.

"Anio, bukan apa-apa. Sudah dulu ya, aku harus segera pergi." Dengan cepat aku menutup telepon dan menyambar tasku. Sepertinya Lu Han sudah berada dibawah.

Aku turun ke lantai satu, kulihat Lu Han sudah menunggu di motornya. "Nunna, mengapa kau lama sekali? Hyeong sudah meneleponku berkali-kali, tadinya aku akan memanggilmu keatas tapi kau sudah turun." Aku meminta maaf sebentar lalu naik ke motor Lu Han.

Lu Han mengendarai motor dengan cepat, tak lama kemudian kami sudah sampai di sebuah rumah besar berwarna krem. Lu Han membunyikan klakson dua kali dan pintu gerbangnya terbuka dengan sendirinya. Rasanya aku merinding melewati gerbang ini, aku pun berpegangan semakin erat pada Lu Han. "Tak apa, nunna. Tidak ada yang akan memakanmu disini, percayalah!" merasa diledek, aku meninju pelan punggungnya. Lu Han memarkir motornya di garasi lalu menemuiku,"Mau menggandeng tanganku?" Lu Han menyodorkan lengannya tapi aku menepisnya "Keep dreaming, kid!"

Lu Han membuka pintu besar itu dan menyuruhku duduk di ruang tamu sementara dia memanggil kakaknya. Aku memperhatikan sekeliling, sebuah grand piano putih dan sebuah biola terletak dibelakang sofa yang sedang kududuki. Sepertinya baru saja digunakan,ucapku dalam hati. Kemudian terdengan langkah kai dari tangga, aku melihat Lu Han dan pria itu menuruni tangga dan berjalan kearahku.

"Nunna, ini kakakku Jung Yong Hwa. Hyeong, ini nunna yang tinggal disebelahku, Choi Soo Young." Lu Han mengenalkan kami. Kalau dilihat pria ini memiliki wajah yang tampan dan juga manis, tubuhnya tegap, hanya saja sifatnya yang angkuh membuatku jengkel.

"Lu Han, kau boleh pulang sekarang." Pria itu menunjuk Lu Han, "Tapi hyeong…" Lu Han berusaha membantah tapi pria itu memotongnya, "Dan jangan sampai telat dalam pemotretan nanti." Dengan lesu Lu Han berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkanku dan kakaknya.

"Dan kau…" pria itu menunjukku, benar-benar tidak sopan. "bersihkan rumah ini sekarang. Oh ya, pembantuku sakit dan dia libur selama seminggu jadi kau harus membereskan rumah ini selama seminggu. Selain itu selama kau libur kau harus datang kesini. Kau mengerti?" pria itu bertolak pinggang, aku mengangguk dengan acuh tak acuh.

Aku mulai membereskan rumah besar itu, tapi saat aku masuk ke dapur aku terkejut. Dapurnya seperti telah diserbu topan, bubuk teh dan kopi bertebaran dimana-mana, air tumpah dan membasahi keset dapur, bahkan pecahan gelas juga ada disana. Karena bingung harus berkata apa aku pun hanya menarik napas panjang.

* * *

Karena ini hari minggu jadi disinilah aku, di rumah Jung Yong Hwa ssi sambil menyeduh teh. Tadi pagi aku diantar Lu Han kesini namun dia masih ada pekerjaan jadi tidak sempat mampir. Setelah tehnya siap aku membangunkan Jung Yong Hwa ssi, aku berjalan ke kamarnya tapi pintunya sudah terbuka saat aku hendak menaiki tangga. Kali ini semuanya jadi masuk akal, tangan Jung Yong Hwa ssi diperban sepertinya patah. Kemarin perbannya tak terlihat karena dia memakai kemeja lengan panjang.

"Eh, kau sudah bangun? Mau kubuatkan teh atau kopi? Atau kau mau sarapan?" tanyaku sambil berjalan kedapur. "Teh saja cukup." Jawabnya datar. Aku memberikan segelas teh dan sandwich daging padanya. "Walaupun begitu, kau harus tetap sarapan. Bagaimana kau akan sembuh kalau kau tidak makan sama sekali?" aku mendorong piring berisi sandwich padanya.

"Lama-lama kau terdengar seperti ibuku." Kata Jung Yong Hwa sambil mengunyah sandwichnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak pernah masak ya di rumah? Kau tidak punya bahan makanan sama sekali, mau kumasakkan sesuatu?" aku bertanya lagi, tapi Jung Yong Hwa hanya menatapku dengan tatapan 'terserah apa maumu'.

Aku berjalan menuju minimarket terdekat untuk mencari bahan makanan. Sesampainya di minimarket aku segera memilih sayuran yang sudah kurencanakan akan kumasak malam ini. Aku juga membeli beberapa jus dan teh untuk Jung Yong Hwa, setelah itu aku membayar dan kembali ke rumah Jung Yong Hwa. Sepertinya Jung Yong Hwa sedang tidur karena aku tidak mendengar suara apapun saat aku kembali.

Aku berjalan ke dapur dan mengeluarkan semua belanjaanku. Aku bersenandung pelan sambil mulai memotong kentang, tiba-tiba suara Jung Yong Hwa mengagetkanku dari belakang. "Sedang apa kau?"

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku. Jangan pernah muncul dari belakangku lagi seperti itu!" Jung Yong Hwa hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau sudah bangun, cepat sekali. Aku kira kau masih tidur."

"Aku terbangun karena mendengar suara jelekmu itu. Aku lapar, buatkan aku sesuatu!" Jung Yong Hwa memerintahku seenaknya, aku menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Jung Yong Hwa ssi, kau mau jus jeruk atau teh?" dan sekali lagi Jung Yong Hwa muncul dari belakangku.

"Jus ini saja." Aku terkejut karena tangannya yang tiba-tiba terulur mengambil jus.

Kami makan dalam diam sampai suara Jung Yong Hwa memecah keheningan, "Kau bisa naik mobil?" aku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kau harus menemaniku pergi membeli beberapa pernak-pernik." Aku tersedak saat Jung Yong Hwa mengatakannya, tapi dia bicara lagi "Tentu saja bukan untukku, bodoh. Ini untuk fans, aku tidak memakai perhiasan, mengerti!" aku hanya mengangguk sambil menahan tawa.

* * *

Kami sampai di toko yang dimaksud Jung Yong Hwa. Dia menarikku ke lantai dua dan membawaku ke sebuah toko disamping escalator, lalu menyuruhku menunggu diluar. Toko itu memajang sebuah syal kotak-kotak berwarna abu-abu dan hitam, aku memandang syal itu sampai tidak sadar Jung Yong Hwa sudah berada disisiku.

"Kau suka syal itu?" aku hanya mengangguk lalu dengan cepat menambahkan, "Tapi sepertinya syal itu tidak cocok untukku. Ayo kita pergi saja." Aku mengambil belanjaan dari tangan Jung Yong Hwa dan segera berbalik, tapi tangannya menarikku. "Tunggu disini." Jung Yong Hwa masuk kembali ke toko tadi dan keluar dengan memakai syal yang sama dengan yang dipajang, dan harus kuakui syal itu cocok dipakai olehnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Cocok tidak denganku?" Jung Yong Hwa berjalan sambil memamerkan syalnya padaku. "Sudahlah jangan pamer!"

Kami berjalan menuju parkiran dan aku melihat Lu Han, sepertinya Lu Han juga melihatku karena dia sedang berjalan kearahku.

"Nunna! Sedang apa disini? Oh hyeong." Lu Han seperti baru sadar Jung Yong Hwa berdiri disampingku, tapi dia menghiraukannya.

"Nunna mau pulang atau mau ke rumah hyeong? Mau kuantar?" Lu Han hendak menarikku tapi Jung Yong Hwa menahannya.

"Lu Han, dia sedang bersamaku sekarang. Jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot mengantarnya pulang, lagipula aku membawa mobil kesini." Nada suaranya datar tapi tegas.

"Ayolah hyeong, kau bisa membawa mobilmu sendiri seperti waktu itu. Dengar, aku akan mengantar Soo Young nunna jadi hyeong pulang sendiri saja." Lu Han membalas tak mau kalah. Sepertinya mereka akan bertengkar sebentar lagi jadi aku buru-buru menengahi mereka.

"Ehm, Lu Han, sebaiknya aku pulang dengan Jung Yong Hwa ssi saja. Aku takut kalau dia menyetir sendiri dia malah membuat orang lain terluka seperti waktu itu. Lagipula aku masih harus membayar hutangku padanya. Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Aku menarik Jung Yong Hwa menjauhi Lu Han sampai ke mobil.

"Apa-apaan kau? Mengapa kau menarikku dengan seenaknya?" huh, dia memulai mode keras kepalanya,pikirku.

"Listen, you and he almost had a fight back then. And if I don't separate you two, who knows what will happen?" jawabku tidak sabar.

"Oh, damn. Whatever, let's go back now." Jung Yong Hwa masuk ke mobil dan menutup pintu dengan kesal.

Sesampainya di rumah Jung Yong Hwa, aku segera menuju dapur dan menyeduh teh untuk diriku sendiri. Rasanya hari ini melelahkan sekali. Mulai besok pembantu Jung Yong Hwa sudah kembali bekerja jadi aku tidak harus menjadi budak sekaligus pembantu rumah tangga baginya.

Sudah dua minggu aku mengurus Jung Yong Hwa dan sikapnya masih sombong seperti pertama kali kami bertemu. Hari ini dia membuat masalah lagi dan itu membuatku sangat kesal. Huh, siapa yang peduli padanya? Gerutuku dalam hati. Aku menaiki tangga dengan kesal dan lupa kalau tangganya baru dibersihkan jadi belum kering sepenuhnya. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke anak tangga yang ketiga, dan hal itu terjadi.

"Soo Young, awas…" sebelum Jung Yong Hwa sempat menyelesaikan, aku sudah tergelincir. Semua berlalu dengan cepat sampai aku tak ingat apa pun. Satu hal yang ku ingat adalah bunya BUK yang keras. Saat aku membuka mata, wajah Jung Yong Hwa sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Sadar aku berada diatasnya akusegera bangun dan membantunya berdiri.

"Maafkan aku." Aku membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka?" Jung Yong Hwa bertanya dengan santai. Aku mengangguk. "Syukurlah kalau begitu, lusa temani aku ke rumah sakit. Aku ingin membuka perbannya." Jung Yong Hwa berjalan melewetiku, aku memperhatikannya dan sadarlah aku kalau jalannya sedikit timpang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir. Jung Yong Hwa berbalik menghadapku, "I'm fine. Mind your own business." Jawabnya datar tapi aku yakin dia tidak baik-baik saja.

* * *

Aku baru saja pulang kerja, setelah turun dari bis aku menunggu di halte sebentar sambil mengusap-usap tanganku. Cuaca agak dingin belakangan ini karena musim dingin hampir tiba. Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang, aku menoleh dan Hyo Sung tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Kau masih ingat dengan Jung Yong Hwa?" tanyanya padaku. Kami berjalan bersama sampai apartemen.

"Tentu, memangnya kenapa?" tak heran Hyo Sung masih membicarakannya, dia termasuk salah satu fans Jung Yong Hwa.

"Sepertinya dia punya pacar. Aku membacanya dimajalah, mereka bilang Jung Yong Hwa yang dingin dan misterius dekat dengan seorang gadis. Lihat ini!" Ji Yeon memberikan majalahnya padaku. Kulihat Jung Yong Hwa sedang ditarik seorang gadis diarea parkir, hanya saja mereka memunggungi kamera jadi wajah gadis itu tak terlihat. Foto yang kedua mereka keluar dari sebuah toko pakaian dan fotonya diambil dari samping sehingga wajah gadisnya tertutup badan Jung Yong Hwa. Aku merasa familier dengan foto ini.

"Ah!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak karena mengenali foto ini.

"Ada apa? Kau lihat sesuatu?" Hyo Sung terlihat panik.

"Ah, tidak. Aku rasa aku menginjak batu tadi." Aku berbohong padanya.

"Aish, dengar ya Choi Soo Young, jangan membuatku terkejut seperti itu lagi." Aku minta maaf dan kembali menatap foto itu. Itu fotoku dan Jung Yong Hwa saat dia hampir bertengkar dengan adiknya, foto yang kedua saat aku meninggalkan toko yang menjual syal. Oh tidak, bagaimana ini terjadi? Pikiranku buntu tak bisa memikirkan ide yang lain, dan setelah aku sadar aku sudah berada didepan pintu apartemenku.

Aku menaruh tas dan berjalan ke beranda, aku bingung ingin berbuat apa jadi aku hanya diam. Sebuah lagu mulai terlintas dibenakku, Jar Of Heart.

_I learned to live half alive, and now you want me one more time__  
__And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving__scars__  
__Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart__  
__You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul__  
__So don't come back for me…__  
__"_Who do you think you are?" sebuah suara menyambung laguku, aku menoleh dan melihat Lu Han sedang memandang lurus kedepan.

"Sudah kutebak itu pasti dirimu. Mengapa kau selalu menyambung lagu yang sedang kunyanyikan?" Lu han memandangku dan bertanya.

"Apa nunna sedang ada masalah?" pertanyaan Lu Han langsung menghantamku, aku tertawa gugup.

"Ap…apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Entahlah, menurutku nunna bernyanyi seperti orang yang kelelahan. Waktu aku dengar nunna bernyanyi pertama kali disini, nunna juga ada masalah kan?

"Tidak, tak ada masalah sama sekali." Aku berusaha tersenyum.

"Apa karena berita itu? Nunna sudah baca beritanya kan?" oh crap!, batinku dalam hati.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Orang Baru**_

* * *

Aku sedang di rumah sakit menemani Jung Yong Hwa melepas perbannya dan saat ini kami sedang makan di kantin rumah sakit. Aku memeperhatikan tangannya yang sepertinya sudah sembuh, tapi aku masih penasaran dengan penyebab tangannya patah. Dengan hati-hati aku bertanya.

"Jung Yong Hwa ssi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Jung Yong Hwa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Yong Hwa." Sama sekali bukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

"Yong Hwa ssi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" aku mengulang pertanyaanku.

"Tidak perlu pakai honorific dibelakangnya. Dan aku mendengar pertanyaanmu jadi kau tak perlu mengulangnya lagi. Kau mau tanya apa?" Jung Yong Hwa menjawab dengan cuek.

"Mm, mengapa tanganmu bisa patah?" Jung Yong Hwa menatapku sebentar.

"Aku…berkelahi." Aku berhenti bertanya karena sepertinya dia menolak menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Tiba-tiba ponsel Jung Yong Hwa bordering, dia menatap layar ponselnya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Yeoboseyo, Tae Min-ah, ada apa?... aku sedang makan… pemotretan? Hari ini? tidak-tidak aku baru saja sembuh dan aku ingin istirahat penuh hari ini!" klik. Jung Yong Hwa menutup teleponnya, dengan cepat aku menghabiskan makananku.

"Sebentar lagi natal, kau ada rencana apa?" kataku memecah keheningan.

"Hey, natal masih lama jadi untuk apa kita membuat rencana." Aku tak mengerti, dia meggunakan kata 'kita' dan bukan 'aku' padahal aku bertanya tentang kegiatannya sendiri.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kalau kau berbelanja tepat dihari natal, kau tidak akan menemukan barang yang kau cari karena pasti semua barangnya sudah terjual." Aku menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Aku tidak ingin apa pun, karena hal yang kuinginkan sudah ada tepat didepan mataku." Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya jadi aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan melakukan pesta saat natal nanti?" Jung Yong Hwa menatapku sekilas.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku tidak pernah mengadakan pesta natal, membeli pohon natal saja pun tidak." Aku menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. "Oh, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Menurutku itu biasa saja." Dia mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli.

"Tidak. Itu tidak wajar. Jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah menghias pohon natal?" Jung Yong Hwa menggeleng. "Ya ampun. Itu bencana namanya."

"Baik-baik, ayo kita beli pohon natal kita sekarang!" Jung Yong Hwa bangkit dari duduknya dan sekali lagi dia menggunakan kata 'kita'.

"Ta… tapi kau bilang kau akan istirahat hari ini." aku berjalan mengikutinya.

"Ini karena kau, mengerti?" aku? Kataku tanpa suara sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri.

* * *

Kami sampai disebuah mall yang ramai di Seoul. Jung Yong Hwa memakai kacamata hitamnya dan menarikku lebih dekat dengannya. "Jangan berjalan terlalu jauh. Kalau kau hilang aku akan repot mencarimu." Aku menjulurkan lidahku sebagai balasannya. Aku merasa belakangan ini sikap Jung Yong Hwa terhadapku berubah. Dulu sepertinya dia sangat murung, sombong, dan kasar, sekarang dia lebih ramah juga banyak tersenyum padaku.

Kami memilih pohon natal yang dijual disebuah toko. Jung Yong Hwa memilih pohonnya dan aku memilih hiasannya. Aku melihat sebuah hiasan pohon natal berbentuk sapi yang lucu, aku memanggil Jung Yong Hwa.

"Yong Hwa! Kita beli ini ya!" aku menunjukkan gantungan sapi itu.

"Hey, aku laki-laki. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang terlalu perempuan." Tak mau kalah, aku terus mendesaknya.

"Tapi aku menyukainya. Ini sangat lucu." Jung Yong Hwa menatapku dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu mengangguk pasrah. Jung Yong Hwa membeli sebuah kue ukuran sedang, setelah itu kami pulang.

Diperjalanan kami hanya berdiam diri, tak lama kemudian Jung Yong Hwa memecah keheningan.

"Kau sudah lihat berita itu?" oh, crap! Itu topik pembicaraan yang sejak tadi kuhindari.

"Berita apa?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aku sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis." Jawabnya tak sabar, aku hanya mengangguk dan ber'oh' pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu dan aku tidak akan membeberkan masalah ini ke media." Jung Yong Hwa melihatku sekilas, "Kau tak perlu tegang begitu, kalu terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." Katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku.

Sesampainya di rumah Jung Yong Hwa, kulihat Lu Han sudah berdiri didepan gerbang menunggu kami. Jung Yong Hwa menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Ada apa kesini? Mencariku?"

"Tidak. Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku hanya ingin melihat nunna." Lu Han melambai padaku, "Tae Min hyeong bilang kau sedang istirahat dirumah, tapi mengapa kau bawa barang belanjaan?"

Jung Yong Hwa duduk di sofa setelah memarkir mobilnya, aku dan Lu Han mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau akan membuat pesta?" Jung Yong Hwa hanya menatap Lu Han datar.

"Bukan aku yang merencanakannya tapi Soo Young." Dia menjawab sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Oh, come on. Kita semua akan menikmatinya." Tepat saat itu bel pintu berbunyi, dengan cepat aku melihat siapa yang datang.

"Tae Min oppa! Ada apa kau datang kemari?" aku terkejut melihat Tae Min, manajer Jung Yong Hwa datang tiba-tiba.

"Well, aku hanya memastikan temanku yang BERKATA kalau dia butuh istirahat dan bukan sedang berkencan." Tae Min mengedipkan matanya padaku.

"Hey hyeong, jangan coba-coba mendekati nunna!" Lu Han menarikku dari hadapan Tae Min.

"Kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu, oppa?" aku berjalan ke dapur.

"Teh saja cukup." Tae Min tersenyum padaku, lalu tatapannya beralih pada Jung Yong Hwa. "Kau harus mengadakan jumpa fans besok, apa kau lupa?" sekarang nadanya lebih tegas.

"Aku ingat. Tenang saja bisa kan?" Jung Yong Hwa mendesah keras.

"Bukan itu masalahnya Yong Hwa! Aku menghawatirkanmu tapi kau malah bertindak seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?" sekarang Tae Min yang mendesah.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan datang ke jumpa fans. Oh ya, pendatang baru itu, siapa namanya?" Jung Yong Hwa teringat sesuatu. "Kim Myung Soo. Dan dia akan berduet denganmu besok." Kata Tae Min dengan cepat.

"Kau sudah dapat tiket jumpa fans kami nunna?" tiba-tiba Lu Han bertanya padaku.

"Ah… mm, belum. Lagi pula aku kurang suka berada ditempat seramai itu." Aku menolaknya dengan halus.

"Kau bisa mengajak Hyo Sung nunna! Kudengar dia salah satu fans hyeong tapi sepertinya sekarang dia sedang menyukai Myung Soo." Lu Han tersenyum jail padaku.

"Oke, oke baiklah, akan kuusahakan. Besok aku akan datang, aku juga penasaran bagaimana suara Jung Yong Hwa yang bisa membuat semua wanita terpesona!" aku mengambil tiket itu dari tangan Lu Han.

* * *

Aku dan Hyo Sung datang ke acara jumpa fans Jung Yong Hwa. Kami sampai lebih awal dari karena Hyo Sung merengek sejak pagi tadi, walaupun aku merasa tidak enak badan hari ini tapi aku tetap menemaninya. Saat kami sampai ternyata tempatnya sudah penuh. Keramaian ini membuatku haus, aku melihat sebuah mesin minuman. Aku berusaha menembus semua kerumunan itu sambil mencoba menelepon Hyo Sung. Seorang pria menyenggol bahuku dan membuat ponselku terjatuh.

"Oh, crap!" desahku kesal. Beberapa orang mulai mendorongku, tiba-tiba seseorang menarikku berdiri.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat seorang pemuda membantuku. Umurnya paling tidak sedikit lebih tua dari Lu Han. Aku mengangguk sopan. "Ini ponselmu. Kau yakin bisa berdiri?" tanya pemuda itu dan lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah yakin aku dapat berdiri sendiri pemuda itu pun pamit dan meninggalkanku. Dengan cepat aku menelepon Hyo Sung.

"Hyo Sung, dimana kau sekarang?... aku ada didekat mesin minuman… apa? Aku tak dapat mendengarmu! Disana berisik sekali… oh acaranya sudah mulai? Baiklah aku kesana, tunggu aku didekat pintu masuk." Aku menutup ponselku dengan sekali hentakan dan berjalan cepat ke pintu masuk aula.

Aku melihat Hyo Sung didepan pintu masuk dan dia sedang melambai kearahku. Kami segera masuk aula yang ternyata cukup penuh, ditambah dengan teriakan riuh para fans. Sepertinya giliran Jung Yong Hwa bernyanyi karena dia naik ke panggung, tapi kali ini dia tidak berduet dengan Lu Han melainkan dengan pria yan tadi menolongku saat ponselku jatuh tadi.

"Siapa pria itu?" dengan cepat aku memutar kepalaku sambil meneriakkan kalimat yang baru kuucapkan.

"Namanya Kim Myung Soo. Dia artis pendatang baru tapi sudah terkenal sejak lagu pertamanya. Dia akan berduet dengan Jung Yong Hwa dalam beberapa lagunya,dan kurasa aku telah menjadi fansnya." Balasnya tak kalah keras.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak melihat keistimewaan pada pria itu." Aku menatap heran pada Kim Myung Soo yang saat itu sedang bernyanyi.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi belakangan ini aku sering pergi ke konsernya, lebih sering daripada saat aku menjadi fans Yong Hwa oppa! Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padanya!" Hyo Sung berteriak sambil tersipu malu.

"Lalu bagaimana responnya?" aku jadi penasaran.

"Yah, bisa dibilang dia baik padaku. Kurasa dia mulai menyukaiku. Kau tahu, mencintai seseorang itu semudah kau bernafas." Hyo Sung menyeringai jail padaku.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu." Aku berteriak makin keras karena teriakan penonton tak terkendali, tapi Hyo Sung hanya menatapku dengan pandangan 'kau akan mengerti saat kau mengalaminya, kid'. Aku menyerah untuk bertanya lebih lanjut maka aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke panggung, tepat saat itu Jung Yong Hwa bernyanyi. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa banyak wanita menyukainya. Suara Jung Yong Hwa mengalun lembut dan entah mengapa sangat cocok dengan liriknya, rasanya seperti kau adalah tokoh dalam lagu itu, begitu nyata sampai kau merasa bagaikan tersihir dan masuk dunia baru, kemudian lagu itu berhenti. Lampu menyorot kearah panggung dan kulihat Lu Han dan Myung Soo juga ada disana, Jung Yong Hwa mulai berbicara.

"Tepat hari ini, aku akan merubah pasangan duetku untuk sementara!" kudengar penonton mulai berbisik penasaran.

"Sebenarnya tak ada masalah apapun. Hanya saja, kalian tahu Lu Han masih muda maka dia memutuskan untuk cuti dari menyanyi dan melanjutkan kuliahnya." Kulihat Lu Han tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada penonton kemudian acara dilanjutkan dengan pembagian hadiah untuk penonton.

Jung Yong Hwa membagi hadiah dengan cara yang unik. Dia menyuruh dua belas orang naik ke panggung dan dijadikan emapt kelompok. Kelompok pertama adalah orang yang memakai baju debgan dua corak warna, kelompok kedua yaitu orang yang datang dari jauh, ketiga yaitu orang yang memakai topi, dan yang keempat orang yang memiliki kacamata unik. Dengan cepat mereka naik ke panggung, Jung Yong Hwa memberikan hadiah sambil tersenyum hangat pada mereka. Kelihatannya mereka senang sekali, kataku dalam hati. Aku kembali melihat Jung Yong Hwa dan pandangan kami bertemu. Jung Yong Hwa mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu berjalan kearahku. Langkahnya semakin dekat dan tanpa sadar aku menahan nafas. Jung Yong Hwa melepas syal yang dikenakannya dan melilitkannya dileherku. "Untukmu. You look lovely."

* * *

"Jung Yong Hwa! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu tadi?" acara sudah selesai dan kami sedang beristirahat disebuah café.

"Hanya bercanda! Lagipula kau memang terlihat lucu tadi." Ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah, aku hanya memandang kesal dirinya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku. Kulihat Myung Soo sedang tersenyum lebar padaku, aku membalas senyumannya.

"Boleh ikut bergabung?" tanya Myung Soo ceria, aku mengangguk.

"Jadi siapa gadis beruntung yang mendapat syal Jung Yong Hwa ini?" Jung Yong Hwa sepertinya tak tertarik.

"Aku Choi Soo Young." Jawabku singkat.

"Nama yang bagus, bunga yang mewah?" aku terkejut saat dia menyebutkan arti namaku.

"Hampir benar." Aku tersenyum sopan.

Pada akhirnya aku pulang bersama dengan Myung Soo karena Jung Yong Hwa ada pekerjaan lain. Menurutku Myung Soo orang yang baik dan humoris. Sebenarnya aku tidak pandai bicara dengan orang yang baru kukenal tapi Myung Soo membuatku merasa seperti sudah lama mengenalnya.

"Kau mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal." Myung Soo mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan padaku.

"Maksudmu ada orang yang wajahnya mirip denganku?" tanyanya polos.

"Bukan, maksudku sifatmu mirip seseorang yang kukenal." Dia menatapku heran.

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?"

"Yoo Seung Ho." Tidak. Nama itu tak boleh kuingat lagi. Aku harus melepaskannya, tapi mengapa disaat seperti ini nama itu kembali muncul? Oh crap! Aku salah bicara.

"Siapa itu Yoo Seung Ho?" Myung Soo terlihat penasaran.

"Mm? tidak, bukan siapa-siapa." Aku menunduk, kelihatannya Myung Soo mengerti sikapku dan tidak bertanya lagi. Keheningan terjadi diantara kami sampai Myung Soo mencairkannya dengan sebuah lelucon. Aku hanya tersenyum dan tanpa sadar kami sudah sampai di apartemenku. Aku melangkah dengan perlahan hingga sampai ke kamarku, aku membuka jendela agar udara sore masuk.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar seseorang bernyanyi, aku berjalan cepat ke beranda dan menoleh ke kamar Lu Han.

"Lu Han? Apa itu kau?" aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Ada apa, nunna?" dia tersenyum padaku.

"Kau akan berangkat sekarang?"

"Tidak. Nunna tenang saja, kalau aku pergi nunna pasti tahu." Aku tersenyum tipis.

"_Ano ne, boku wa onee-chan ga daisuki!_" kata Lu Han lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Aku tidak terlalu bisa bahasa jepang, tapi sepertinya aku paham arti ucapannya. _Kau tahu, aku mencintai kakak!_ Aku menatap kamar Lu Han, sepertinya bukan hal yang berat untuknya berkata seperti itu tadi.

Aku keluar kamar dan berpapasan dengan Hyo Sung, dia menatapku sebentar dan menarikku ke kamarnya. Aku cukup sering masuk ke kamar Hyo Sung, hanya saja sepertinya ada beberapa barang yang dipindahkan. Hyo Sung segera menuju dapur dan kembali dengan membawa teh dan beberapa biscuit, sepertinya Hyo Sung mulai tahu kesukaanku pada teh. Aku meminumnya sedikit. Hyo Sung menatapku dengan tajam.

"Aku tahu kau meneyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Hyo Sung masih menatapku.

"Maksudmu apa? Aku sedang tidak punya rahasia saat ini." aku menatapnya heran.

"Kau dari mana sore ini?" kali ini dia menatapku sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku ke konser denganmu yang pada akhirnya kau meninggalkanku sendirian." Aku menjawab malas.

"Hehehe, sorry. Aku ada urusan mendadak tadi. Jadi kau pulang dengan Yong Hwa oppa?" aku terdiam sebentar dan menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya itu rencana awalnya, tapi Jung Yong Hwa ada pekerjaan lain sehingga aku pulang dengan Myung Soo."

"Oh tidak, jangan katakan Myung Soo adalah Kim Myung Soo yang berduet dengan Yong Hwa oppa tadi." Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Oh demi Tuhan, Choi Soo Young! Mengapa kau tidak meminta tanda tangannya? Atau sesuatu dari hiasan mobilnya? Kau tahu kan aku mengidolakannya saat ini?" kata Hyo Sung berapi-api.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya lupa tadi, maafkan aku. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi aku akan minta tanda tangannya atau sesuatu dari mobilnya, oke?" Hyo Sung mengangguk puas. "Jadi kau mengidolakannya hingga sampai datang ke konsernya setiap saat?"

"Ya begitulah… akhir-akhir ini aku sering ikut menonton konser Myung Soo. Aku juga sering membawakannya camilan untuk dia makan selama istirahat." Aku hanya berdecak kagum atas usahanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Hyo Sung menatapku sebentar.

"Aku masih dapat mengaturnya dengan baik. Well, kadang sedikit berantakan, tapi aku masih bisa mengatasinya. Lagi pula kalau aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung aku rasa ada sesuatu yang kurang."

"Kau kan bisa melihatnya di televisi. Mengapa kau harus bersusah payah sampai datang ke konsernya?" aku mendelik melihatnya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Soo Young. Kalau kau mengalaminya sendiri kau mungkin akan sama sepertiku. Berlari-lari seperti orang gila saat dia datang, atau kau akan tersenyum sendiri dan saat kau sadar kau sedang memikirnya, atau saat kau sedang melakukan sesuatu kau pasti akan memikirkannya." Kata Hyo Sung panjang lebar.

"Separah itukah kau sekarang?" aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Huhhh, sudah kubilang kau tidak akan mengerti kalau kau tak mengalaminya. Kau tahu mencintai seseorang itu…"

"Semudah kau bernafas. Aku tahu itu, kau pernah mengatakannya."

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dua Orang**_

* * *

Siang ini aku, Jung Yong Hwa, serta beberapa teman dari apartemen dan agensi mengantar Lu Han ke bandara. Aku sedang membeli minuman bersama Myung Soo saat kulihat tatapan penasaran Hyo Sung padaku. Myung Soo sepertinya tidak melihatnya karena dia masih terus bercerita padaku.

"Jadi kau mau ikut menonton kembang api bersamaku sebelum natal?" tanyanya antusias.

"Memangnya kau tidak punya pekerjaan saat itu? Bukankah kalian para artis akan sibuk menjelang natal?" aku menyesap teh kalengku perlahan.

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa. Mungkin bisa dikatakan banyak. Tapi aku memutuskan cuti hari itu, ngomong-ngomong kau suka teh ya? Aku sering melihatmu meminumnya." Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Lu Han akan berangkat beberapa menit lagi, dengan cepat aku berjalan ke ketempat mereka menunggu.

"Nunna, aku pasti akan merindukanmu selama di Amsterdam." Lu han memelukku saat aku hampir tiba. "Oh hyeong, eh tidak tidak. Semuanya tolong jaga nunna, kalian tahu, dia sering sekali kehilangan barang-barang karena kecerobohannya. Dan hyeong, tolong jaga motorku sampai aku kembali." Aku merasa seperti anak kecil sekarang.

"Hey, sebenarnya kakakmu itu aku atau dia?" Jung Yong Hwa menunjukku dengan jengkel. "lagi pula mengapa aku harus menjaga motormu? Memang aku pindah profesi menjadi babysitter?"

"Tak apa hyeong, Lunna tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu. Dia motor yang baik." Lu Han menepuk bahu kakaknya. "Dan satu lagi sebelum aku pergi aku akan mengatakan ini pada nunna dengan benar. Soo Yong nunna, nan neul saranghae." Ucap Lu Han lalu mencium pipiku,rasanya pipiku berubah merah saat itu juga.

"Hey, apa-apan kau ini mencium gadisku seenaknya?" Myung Soo menjauhkanku dari Lu Han.

"Apa maksudmu dia gadismu? Apa kau mengatakan padanya kau mencintainya?" Myung Soo terlihat bingung.

"Belum, dan aku akan mengatakannya sekarang. Choi Soo Young, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" rasanya aku ingin pingsan saat itu juga, dua pemuda confess they love to me. Oh crap. Tiba-tiba Jung Yong Hwa menarik tanganku menjauhi mereka.

"Kalian ini sedang apa, seperti anak kecil saja kelakuannya! Dan kau juga, jangan membuat kami malu disini." Jung Yong Hwa menatapku jengkel.

"Oh wait a sec. Jung Yong Hwa, mengapa kau menyalahkanku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau mereka akan menyukaiku. Jadi aku tidak bersalah disini!" aku balas menatapnya, sepertinya Jung Yong Hwa tidak dapat berkata apa pun.

"Dan Yong Hwa, sebaiknya kau melepaskanku sekarang juga. Rasanya tanganku ingin putus." Jung Yong Hwa melepaskan tanganku dengan sikap tak acuh. Aku mengusap tanganku dengan sebal. "Kau tidak perlu sekasar itu tau!" Jung Yong Hwa mengabaikanku.

Tak sengaja aku melihat kearah Hyo Sung, sepertinya dia memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, pikirku. Jung Yong Hwa menarik tanganku dengan kasar. Aku mengernyit kesakitan, tapi Myung Soo meraih tanganku.

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot." Myung Soo menyentakkan tangan Jung Yong Hwa dari tanganku dan membawaku ke parkiran. "Kau mau kemana hari ini?" tanyanya setelah kami memasuki mobilnya.

"Entahlah, aku belum tahu. Rencananya hari ini aku ingin ke toko buku, aku ingin membeli novel serta beberapa majalah mode." Ujarku santai.

"Majalah mode? Kau suka fashion? Atau kau pembuatnya?" Myung Soo menatapku penasaran.

"Bisa dibilang aku pembuatnya." Mata Myung Soo terbelalak karena kagum.

"Hebat sekali. Jadi kau bekerja dimana?" aku menyebutkan nama perusahaan tempatku bekrja dengan cepat dan Myung Soo mengangguk. "Baiklah, sekarang kau membuatku penasaran. Ceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu!"

"Hey, kau mau mengintrogasiku atau apa?" Myung Soo menatapku dengan pandangan memohon. "Baiklah akan kuceritakan, dan hentikan tatapanmu itu. Aku baru pindah kesini beberapa minggu yang lalu, sebelumnya aku tinggal di New York, aku mengambil sekolah mode di Instituto Europe di Design yang ada di Milan, sudah puas?" Myung So pura-pura berpikir lalu mengangguk puas.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami sampai di sebuah toko buku yang cukup besar di Seoul. Aku segera masuk dan mencari buku yang kumaksud, beberapa buku klasik menarik perhatianku. Aku membolak-balik halamannya sambil menunggu Myung Soo yang menghilang entah kemana.

"Buku klasik. Bagus juga seleramu!" aku melompat terkejut karena Myung Soo berada persis dibelakangku.

"Kim Myung Soo! Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi. Dari mana saja kau, kukira kau meninggalkanku?" Myung Soo menunjukkan buku novel yang dipegangnya. Aku hanya berkata 'oh' tanpa suara.

Setelah puas berkeliling mencari buku, kami membayar buku kami masing-masing. Sesampainya dimobil Myung Soo menyerahkan sebuah buku padaku, buku klasik yang tadi sempat kubaca.

"Untukmu. Aku tahu kau menyukainya." Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Tanpa sadar kami sampai di apartemenku, dengan cepat aku membuka pintu danturun dari mobil. Myung Soo menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Jadi, kau akan menemaniku tanggal dua puluh empat nanti?"

"Hehh, baiklah. Akan kuusahan supaya aku tidak terlalu sibuk." Myung Soo mengangguk dan melajukan mobilnya.

* * *

"Soo Young, aku tidak tahu kau sedekat itu dengan Myung Soo oppa." Kata Hyo Sung ketika aku berpapasan dengannya saat pulang dari rumah Jung Yong Hwa suatu hari.

"Tidak, kami tidak sedekat yang kau kira. Myung Soo hanya temanku, itu saja." Aku menjawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah, tapi dia menyatakan cintanya padamu saat kita mengantar Lu Han ke bandara waktu itu." Hyo Sung bersikeras.

"Jadi kau cemburu padaku?" kulihat wajah Hyo Sung memerah. "Sudah kuduga. Kalau kau menyukainya mengapa tidak kau dekati saja dia?"

"Tapi dia menyukaimu." Hyo Sung mulai keras kepala.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai temanku, jadi?" aku menatapnya jahil.

"Aku sudah mencobanya. Tapi Myung Soo hanya memperlakukanku sebatas fans biasa." Hyo Sung menghembuskan nafas dengan keras.

"Kau hanya perlu berusaha lebih keras. Kalau kau sudah siap untuk mengatakannya beri tahu aku,oke?" Hyo Sung mengangguk lalu memelukku.

Aku masuk ke kamar dengan lemas. Badanku sangat lelah setelah memebereskan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Jung Yong Hwa dirumahnya. Aku berjalan kedapur dan menyeduh teh untukku sendiri. Aku jadi teringat pada Lu Han, dia orang pertama yang kutemui di apartemen ini dan sekarang dia sudah pergi, rasanya jadi sedikit sepi. Sambil menunggu airnya matang aku bersenandung pelan.

_The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
... beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow…_

Deringan ponsel mengejutkanku dan menghentikan senandungku. Dilayar tertera nama Jung Yong Hwa, dengan sebal aku mengangkatnya. "Ada apa meneleponku?"

"_Kau di apartemenmu? Kau sedang apa?"_

"Ya,aku sedang minum teh ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan suaramu?"

"_Tidak apa-apa, hanya demam sedikit besok juga sembuh. Aku hanya menelepon untuk memastikan kau pulang dengan aman."_

"Astaga Yong Hwa, kalau kau hanya demam sedikit suaramu tidak akan seperti itu. Kau sudah makan belum? Oke, tunggu disitu aku akan kesana." Aku menutup teleponnya, rasa jengkelku tadi telah berganti menjadi rasa cemas. Dengan cepat aku menyambar tas dan jaketku dan berlari menuju halte bus.

Aku menerobos masuk rumah Jung Yong Hwa begitu sampai disana. Kulihat Jung Yong Hwa tergeletak lemas di sofanya, dia melihatku lalu tersenyum sinis. Aku menghampirinya dan menyentuh keningnya. Astaga! Panas sekali, kataku dalam hati.

"Dasar kau ini, senang sekali menerobos rumah orang tanpa izin." Aku hanya menatapnya jengkel.

"Hey, aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini dan seperti itu tanggapanmu? Lebih baik aku pulang saja." Kataku sambil kembali menyambar tas dan jaketku, tapi Jung Yong Hwa menahan tanganku.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu, hanya saja…" Jung Yong Hwa berusaha untuk duduk.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan pergi. Sekarang kau harus berbaring." Aku memaksa Jung Yong Hwa untuk kembali berbaring. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu sakit seperti ini? sepertinya tadi kau baik-baik saja. Sudah makan?" kataku sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Mungkin karena aku harus basah-basahan saat syuting video clip kemarin. Aku terlalu sibuk jadi tidak sempat makan." Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Ini bubur untukmu, aku yakin perutmu belum cukup kuat untuk makanan berat. Memang tidak ada yang memperhatikan kondisimu? Apa pacarmu tidak memperhatikanmu?" aku mengambilkan handuk dingin untuknya.

"Aku tidak punya pacar kau tahu?" katanya sambil menatapku jengkel dan mencoba makan. Aku melihatnya dengan tidak sabar dan merebut bubur dari tangannya.

"Kau makan lama sekali! Buka mulutmu!" Jung Yong Hwa hanya menurutiku dan aku menyuapkan bubur untuknya sampai habis. "Istirahatlah, aku akan menelepon Tae Min oppa kalau kau sakit."

Aku menghubungi Tae Min dan memberitahu keadaan Jung Yong Hwa. Setelah itu aku ke dapur untuk mencuci piring, kulihat Jung Yong Hwa sudah pindah ke kamarnya. Aku duduk di sofa dengan lemas, terlalu lelah untuk bergerak lagi. Lama kelamaan kesadaranku menghilang dan aku tertidur pulas. Hal yang kutahu saat aku membuka mata adalah hari sudah terang. Sepertinya aku sudah bermalam dirumah ini dan Jung Yong Hwa memberikan selimut padaku. Aku bangun untuk mengecek keadaan Jung Yong Hwa tapi sepertinya dia sudah bangun lebih dulu dan sedang membuat sesuatu didapur. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Sedang membuat apa?" Jung Yong Hwa menunjuk roti yang sedang dibakarnya. "Aku baru tahu kau bisa masak. Aku jadi penasaran dengan rasanya." Aku tersenyum jahil. Jung Yong Hwa melihatku kesal lalu mengambil roti bakar yang sudah dibakarnya sejak tadi dan memasukkannya ke mulutku. "Heff, muhut fu fidak fufat hahu!" kataku dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Biar kuterjemahkan, kau bilang mulutmu tidak muat?" aku hanya mengangguk sebal sambil mengunyah. Jung Yong Hwa tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

* * *

Hari yang sibuk untukku dikantor. Biasanya tidak begini hanya saja beberapa hari yang lalu aku dapat kenaikan pangkat, bosku dari New York datang beberapa hari yang lalu dan dia melihatku. Pada akhirnya dia tidak setuju dengan posisi jabatanku sekarang maka dia menaikan jabatanku ke divisi yang sama saat aku di New York, padahal aku sudah cukup senang dengan jabatan awalku disini, alasannya adalah karena aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi semua sketsa pakaian yang baru dibuat.

Beberapa hari lagi perusahaan kami akan mengadakan peragaan busana dan berkat jabatan baruku, sekarang aku harus membuat model, mengawasi pembuatan pakaian, dan mengurus sketsa dari bawahanku. Tema kali ini adalah 'sparkle winter' jadi kami harus bekerja ekstra untuk membuat bahan yang ringan tapi juga hangat dan indah. Saat sedang mengecek laporan, tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Aku hanya tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Myung Soo-ah, ada apa?"

"_Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang, kebetulan aku lewat depan kantormu. Kau sudah makan?"_

"Belum, aku sibuk sekali sekarang. Maukah kau menungguku? Mungkin kami akan selesai lima belas menit lagi."

"_Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di taman dekat sana."_ Aku menutup teleponnya dan menghembuskan nafas keras. Sesuai janji aku keluar lima belas menit kemudian. Aku berjalan ke taman dan melihat mobil Ford Ranger hitam milik Myung Soo. Dia melihatku dan menyuruhku segera naik.

"Jadi kita akan kemana sekarang?" tanya Myung Soo sambil menyetir.

"Terserah kau saja yang penting cepat. I'm starving to death!"

"Oke, kalau begitu kita ke restaurant kesukaanku."

Myung Soo memarkir mobilnya disebuah rumah makan kecil dipinggiran Seoul. Rumah makan ini menyediakan masakan jepang dan sepertinya cukup ramai. Setelah mendapat tempat duduk aku segra memesan tempura, sashimi, dan takoyaki. Sepertinya Myung Soo heran melihat pola makanku yang besar.

"Wah, aku kenyang sekali." Myung Soo tersenyum senang setelah kami selesai makan. "Jadi setelah ini kau harus ke kantor lagi?"

"Ya, begitulah. Pekerjaanku masih menumpuk, lagi pula aku harus mempersiapkan barang untuk peragaan busana minggu ini." kataku sambil meminum lemon tea milikku yang sisa setengah.

"Oke aku akan mengantarmu sampai kantor, perlu kujemput nanti?" kata Myung Soo menawarkan diri.

"Tidak perlu, aku tahu kau pasti sibuk setelah ini. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Terserah kau saja. Oh ya, kau mau menonton konserku selasa depan?" aku menatapnya heran.

"Apa kau sedang mengajakku kencan?" tanyaku sambil bergurau.

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi ini bukan kencan karena akan lebih dari dua orang yang hadir. Mungkin kau ingin mengajak temanmu?" Myung Soo mengacungkan dua lembar tiket padaku.

"Akan kutanyakan padanya." Aku menyambar tiket itu.

"Jeon-Hyo-Sung!"

"Astaga Soo Young, jangan muncul dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu." Sepertinya aku berhasil mengejutkannya.

"Well, aku hanya penasaran apa kau akan ikut bersamaku menonton konser Myung Soo selasa depan."

"Kau bercanda, kau tidak akan mungkin mau menonton konser." Aku menunjukkan tiket yang diberikan Myung Soo. "Choi Soo Young, kalau gurauanmu tidak lucu akan kugiling kau."

"Apa itu artinya 'iya'?" aku memancingnya.

"Tentu saja ya. AHHHH! Aku senang sekali, terima kasih Soo Young. Kau temanku yang terbaik."

"Cukup, aku sudah kenyang mendengar pujianmu kemarin jadi jangan diteruskan lagi."

* * *

Seminggu berlalu, itu artinya aku hanya perlu seminggu lagi untuk lepas dari kegiatan 'budak' untuk Jung Yong Hwa. Hari ini kantorku semakin sibuk. Alasannya karena malam ini kami akan mengadakan peragaan busana. Aku sudah menyebar tiket dan mengundang orang-orang terdekatku. Ini merupakan suatu kebanggaan karena pakaian yang kudesain sendiri akhirnya dipamerkan. Kulihat hari mulai gelap dan beberapa orang makin sibuk berlalu lalang didepan panggung. Tiba-tiba seseorang menutup mataku.

"Tebak siapa aku?" suara laki-laki yang kukenal.

"Kim Myung Soo?" orang itu membuka mataku.

"Kau benar! Hey, jangan gugup begitu. Kau melakukannya dengan baik."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja aku tidak bisa tenang. Bagaimana kalau acaranya gagal? Bagaimana kalau penontonnya tidak suka? Bagaimana kalau sedikit yang melihatnya? Bagaimana…" aku tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatku karena Myung Soo tiba-tiba mencium keningku.

"Itu jimat keberuntunganmu dariku. Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku tahu itu. Tenanglah sedikit!" Aku terkejut beberapa saat sampai akhirnya aku menemukan suaraku lagi.

"Tapi bagai…" Myung Soo menempelkan telunjuknya dibibirku.

"You will be alright. Atau kau mau kuberi good luck charm ditempat lain?" aku menggeleng dengan keras. "Kalau begitu kau harus tenang dan berpikir kalau ini akan berjalan dengan lancar."

Acaranya dimulai beberapa menit lagi dan aku tidak henti-hentinya menoleh ke penonton. Myung Soo dengan setia menemaniku sambil memegang tanganku, berharap aku jadi lebih tenang walaupun dia tahu itu hanya membantu sedikit. Lampu mulai dimatikan, pembawa acaranya mengumumkan beberapa hal yang tidak kudengar sama sekali karena terlalu gugup. Kemudian satu persatu model keluar sambil meperlihatkan busana mereka. Kini tiba saatnya pakaianku diperlihatkan, aku menoleh tapi Myung Soo sudah tidak ada disampingku. Riuh penonton membuatku tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan sang pembawa acara, tapi kemudian lampu menyorot ke tengah panggung dan kulihat Myung Soo berjalan mengenakan pakaian rancanganku. Dia melihat ke arahku dan mengedipkan matanya. Oh crap! Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun…

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau yang akan memakai rancanganku?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu. Lagipula kau terlihat tegang sekali tadi." Myung Soo mengedipkan matanya padaku.

"Tapi… tapi harusnya kau bilang sejak awal jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir seperti tadi!" Myung Soo hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Sooo Younggggg!" jeritan perempuan yang sangat kukenal membuatku menoleh.

"Hyo Sung, kau tidak perlu menjerit. Aku masih bisa mendengarmu." Aku memelototinya kesal.

"Tak apa. Tapi tadi acaranya keren sekali. Bajumu juga bagus, aku yakin kalau bukan Myung Soo oppa…" Hyo Sung berhenti sejenak setelah sadar Myung Soo ada didekatnya dan bersiap menjerit lagi.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak ingin kau buat kericuhan disini dengan suaramu itu." Aku membekap mulut Hyo Sung.

"Oppa, mengapa oppa tidak bilang kalau oppa datang kesini?" aku melihat mereka berdua heran.

"Well, kau tahu fans yang sering kubicarakan denganmu kan Soo Young? Nah Hyo Sung inilah orangnya." Myung Soo menatapku kikuk.

"Myung Soo, aku akan mengajak Hyo Sung ke konsermu hari selasa nanti. Kau keberatan?" aku menatapnya balik.

"Uh… ah tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh mengajak siapapun yang kau suka. Baiklah, aku masih ada pekerjaan setelah ini, aku pergi dulu ya!" Myung Soo melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu.

"Hey Soo Young, memang oppa cerita apa saja tentangku? Kelihatannya kalian lebih dekat dari yang kukira." Hyo Sung menatapku curiga.

"Aish, kau ini. Tak ada apapun diantara kami, Myung Soo hanya bilang padaku kalau ada seseorang yang selalu datang disetiap konsernya. Dia bilang kalau fansnya itu baik padanya dan sering perhatian padanya. Itu saja!"

"Begitukah? Menurutmu apa aku bisa menyatakan cintaku padanya saat konser nanti?" Hyo Sung terlihat ragu.

"Menurutku kau bisa. Ayolah, jangan patah semangat! Aku akan mendukungmu." Kataku sambil tersenyum lebar.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dia datang**_

* * *

Seperti biasa, konser adalah salah satu dari sekian acara yang selalu kuhindari. Alasannya, karena tempatnya sesak dan penuh dengan kerumunan orang, membuatku sulit bernafas. Dan ini adalah kedua kalinya aku mengikuti konser. Aku dan Hyo Sung akan menonton konser Myung Soo siang ini, dan sepertinya acara ini akan berlangsung sangat meriah, aku menarik nafas panjang. Lampu mulai dimatikan tanda konser akan dimulai. Kudengar penonton berteriak kea rah panggung, aku menoleh dan melihat Myung Soo sedang melambai pada mereka. Aku melihat Hyo Sung, ternyata dia juga ikut berteriak semangat. Musik mulai dimainkan, lagu pembukanya adalah Part Of Me-nya Katty Peri. Penonton terlihat mulai bersemangat begitu pula Myung Soo. Akhirnya lagu Katty Peri selesai dinyanyikan dan beralih ke lagu duet Myung Soo dengan Jung Yong Hwa. Ada rasa yang berbeda ketika aku mendengar Myung Soo menyanyikan lagunya sendiri dengan Jung Yong Hwa yang menyanyikannya, entah apa itu aku tidak tahu. Tanpa kusadari lagu yang berbeda selesai dinyanyikan dan penonton mulai berteriak lagi.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

"Do you want encore?" teriak Myung Soo dari panggung.

"YESSS!" penonton mulai menggila.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU. ONCE AGAIN!" Myung Soo berteriak lagi yang dijawab penonton dengan 'yes' yang lebih keras.

Aku berteriak pada Hyo Sung, "Sepertinya aku akan menunggu di backstage!"

"Kenapa?" Hyo Sung berteriak tak kalah keras.

"Disini sesak sekali, aku tidak tahan. Lagu pula sebentar lagi mereka istirahat. Bye!" aku mulai berjalan ke backstage sambil mencoba melewati penonton yang menghalangi jalannya dan hasilnya nihil. Aku malah terdorong kebelakang menjauhi pintu keluar. Seseorang memegang tanganku dan mencoba menarikku keluar dari kerumunan itu. Sadar orang asing telah menarik tanganku aku pun mencoba mengambilnya kembali, tapi orang itu mencengkram tanganku dengan kuat sampai kami berhasil melewati para penonton. Kulihat orang asing itu, dia memakai syal sampai menutupi hidungnya dan kacamata hitam.

"Apa kau gila?" terdengar suara yang kukenal, aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. "Hey, aku bicara denganmu!" kata orang itu kesal. Aku menunjuk diriku kaget, lalu orang itu melepas kacamatanya.

"Jung Yong Hwa? Sedang apa kau disini?" aku memandangnya terkejut.

"Well, aku hanya… ah sudahlah, mengapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku?" Jung Yong Hwa memarahiku sambil memasang kacamatanya kembali.

"Kau menelepon? Maaf aku tidak tahu, didalam berisik sekali. Dan sesak, aku tidak suka itu." Aku mengucapkan kalimat terakhir lebih kepada diriku tapi kurasa Jung Yong Hwa juga mendengarnya, oh crap! Kudengar Jung Yong Hwa berkomat-kamit tidak jelas lalu tersenyum.

"Apa? Mengapa kau tersenyum?" tanyaku menantangnya.

"Aku tidak tersenyum." Sangkalnya, tapi matanya berkata lain. Hari ini memang aku sudah tidak menjadi budaknya lagi, tapi entah mengapa aku jadi sering bertemu dengannya.

"Dan kau? Sedang apa disini?" Jung Yong Hwa menunjukkan kartu passnya, sepertinya dia ikut tampil bersama Myung Soo nanti. "Lalu mengapa kau dapat menemukanku?"

"Myung Soo meneleponku untuk menjemputmu. Katanya kau tidak terlalu suka keramaian dan menyuruhku membawamu ke backstage, dia bahkan memberitahu dimana tempatmu. Oh baiknya dia!" Jung Yong Hwa mulai meledekku.

"Oh crap, stop it! Mengapa aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi? Aku sudah lelah dengan kelakuanmu, kau tahu?" Jung Yong Hwa hanya mengangkat bahu dengan tatapan mengejek.

Kami berjalan ke backstage dalam diam. Saat kami sampai hanya beberapa orang yang ada disana, Jung Yong Hwa menyuruhku duduk disebelahnya atau memaksa. Seperti biasa. Aku duduk dengan enggan sambil menunggu Myung Soo kembali.

"Apa yang kau suka darinya?" tanya Jung Yong Hwa tiba-tiba.

"Who?" tanyaku linglung.

"Kim Myung Soo tentu saja, babo ya!" Jung Yong Hwa mengumpat kesal.

"Well, dia baik padaku tidak seperti seseorang yang kukenal. Dia juga perhatian, dia menyenangkan. Jauh berbeda dengan seseorang." Kataku tanpa melihatnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi menurutmu aku kurang baik?" aku mengabaikannya. "Hey, look at me when I was talking to you!" Jung Yong Hwa memaksaku menoleh padanya.

"Aww, sakit! Kau pikir saja sendiri jawabannya!" kataku dengan marah.

"Jung Yong Hwa, lepaskan dia! Kuminta kau untuk menjemputnya saja, bukan untuk menyakitinya!" tiba-tiba Myung Soo datang dan melepaskan cengkraman Jung Yong Hwa dari pipiku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Myung Soo menatapku khawatir, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Hey, kalian semua sudah disini? Hai Soo Young, aku bertemu Hyo Sung saat hendak kesini." Kulihat Tae Min berjalan masuk bersama Hyo Sung.

"Terima kasih, oppa." Aku mengangguk pelan. "Um, aku ke toilet dulu." Kataku sambil meninggalkan mereka. Selesai mencuci muka ditoilet, aku melewati lorong tempatku datang tadi. Kudengar seseorang sedang berbicara, lalu terdengar suara lain. Dua orang rupanya.

"Oppa, aku menyukaimu." Entah mengapa aku jadi bersembunyi dibalik tembok dan mendengarkan mereka.

"Maaf, kau tahu aku menyukai orang lain." Sepertinya aku mengenal suara mereka.

"Tapi dia tidak menyukaimu, dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman saja."

"Aku tidak peduli." Kali ini mulai jelas kalau itu suara pemuda.

"Jadi kau masih akan mengejarnya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Itu jelas urusanku. Aku selalu datang ke konsermu, aku perhatian padamu. Lebih dari semua fansmu!"

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu datang ke konserku lagi. Membuatku muak saja!"

"Oppa?"

"Kau tahu? Semua kebaikan yang kau berikan padaku, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai gangguan. Jadi kalau kau sudah sadar, berhentilah dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi. Aku sudah benci padamu." Itu kalimat yang keras, terlalu keras malah.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku menyukai oppa! Walaupun oppa menolakku… aku…aku…" terdengar seseorang berlari dari lorong itu, sepertinya sambil menangis.

* * *

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang." Jung Yong Hwa memegang tanganku tapi Myung Soo menarikku kembali.

"Tidak. Dia akan pulang bersamaku!" oh, aku mulai kesal dengan situasi ini.

"You two, stop it! Yong Hwa, aku akan pulang denganmu. Dan Myung Soo, terima kasih sudah ingin mengantarku tapi kau pasti lelah. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja." Aku meninggalkan mereka sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku melihat Jung Yong Hwa memasuki mobil Cadillac XLR putih. Yang kutahu mobil lamanya bukan yang ini. Jung Yong Hwa menyuruhku masuk tanpa suara. Dengan enggan aku menurutinya.

"Kau mengganti mobilmu?" Jung Yong Hwa menatapku sesaat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku punya hak atas barang pribadiku. Ada masalah dengan itu?" jawabnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Hey, aku hanya bertanya!"

"Kita makan dulu." Jung Yong Hwa mengabaikan tanggapanku.

"Tapi aku ingin pulang. Bisa tidak kau makannya nanti saja?" tanyaku kesal, tapi dia mengabaikanku dan membukakan pintu untukku sebelum aku sempat membukanya. Dia menarik tanganku. "Kalau begitu kau makan saja sendiri. Aku akan pulang dengan taxi."

Jung Yong Hwa menatapku tajam, "Aku yang berkata akan mengantarmu pulang jadi kau akan bersamaku sampai kau tiba dirumah."

"Tapi aku tidak lapar, aku ingin pulang!" aku memberontak.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau diam saja. Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil!" katanya sambil menyentil keningku.

"Aww, sakit. Bisa tidak kau hentikan itu?" Jung Yong Hwa kembali mengabaikanku.

Kami memasuki sebuah restoran Jepang. Jung Yong Hwa menarikku duduk didekat jendela, lalu dia berbicara dengan pelayannya dalam bahasa Jepang. Pelayan itu menatapku, menunggu pesananku.

"Aku pesan apa yang dipesan olehnya." Jawabku singkat. Restorannya masih cukup ramai. Beberapa orang datang dengan keluarga mereka, beberapa hanya berdua dan sendirian. Pintu restoran kembali terbuka, seorang pemuda dengan kaus polo shirt dan memakai topi masuk bersama beberapa temannya. Sepertinya aku mengenal pemuda itu.

"Hey, menatap orang seperti itu tidak sopan. Kau tidak tahu tatakrama ya?" Jung Yong Hwa mengganggu pikiranku.

"Aku tidak sedang menatapnya. Aku hanya merasa pernah bertemu orang itu." Kini pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan ke arahku. Oh tidak, jangan dia. Dari sekian banyak penduduk di dunia mengapa harus dia? Aku rasa aku tidak sanggup bertemu dengannya.

"Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" tanyaku pada Jung Yong Hwa.

"Kenapa? Kau ketahuan sedang menatap orang itu?" Jung Yong Hwa mencibir padaku.

"Sudah jangan berisik, lebih baik kau bergeser." Dengan cepat aku duduk disebelah Jung Yong Hwa. Pemuda itu berjalan membelakangiku, sayangnya dia duduk didepan mejaku. Dan lebih parah lagi dia menghadapku sekarang, sepertinya dia melihatku karena dia mulai bicara pada temannya dan meninggalkan mejanya. Aku duduk merapat pada Jung Yong Hwa, sepertinya Jung Yong Hwa menyadari kegelisahanku dan menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Soo Young, is that you?" aku menengadah dan pandangan kami bertemu.

"Yoo Seung Ho? Se..sedang apa kau disini?" keringat dingin mulai membasahi tanganku.

"Well, bisa dibilang aku ada pekerjaan disini." Katanya sambil menatap teman-temannya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke pertunanganmu dengan Erika. Kudengar kalian menikah." Seung Ho terlihat gelisah saat aku mengucapkan nama Erika.

"Eh, sebenarnya pernikahan kami dibatalkan. Ehm, akan kuceritakan alasannya kapan-kapan. Oh ya, kau tinggal dimana sekarang?" katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kalau kau tahu perpustakaan Seoul, apartemenku tidak terlalu jauh dari sana." Seung Ho mengangguk mengerti. "Dan kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku menginap di hotel yang perusahaanku pesan. Cukup dekat dari sini." Seung Ho memeberitahu hotel tempatnya tinggal.

"Jadi kau akan berapa lama kau akan berada disini?" aku mulai tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku segera kembali ke New York?" dia menatapku jenaka.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Hanya berjaga-jaga kalau kau kan menggangguku selamua kau disini." Balasku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan disini selama dua minggu, jadi bersiaplah." Katanya sambil menopang dagu. Pesanan kami datang jadi Seung Ho harus kembali ke teman-temannya. Jung Yong Hwa menatapnya sinis.

"Geu namjanugu-ibnikka?" tanya Jung Yong Hwa tanpa basa-basi.

"Mm? hanya teman." Kataku tanpa menatapnya.

"Kau tahu, aku paling benci dengan orang yang berbohong. Jadi sebaiknya katakan siapa dia sebenarnya sebelum aku marah padamu."

"Well, dia memang temanku di New York." Aku menjawab dengan tenang.

"Kalau dia hanya temanmu, kau tidak akan segelisah tadi." Dengan terpaksa aku menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Jung Yong Hwa,, tapi aku tidak memberitahu kalau dia cinta pertamaku.

"Seperti itu. Kau puas?" Jung Yong Hwa menatapku sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau menyukainya?" aku terkejut karena dia benar.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" aku mencoba mengontrol suaraku.

"Terlihat dari gerakanmu. Terutama matamu." Semudah itukah pikiranku terbaca?

"Jangan sok tahu." Aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Choi Soo Young, jangan coba mengelak padaku." Aku mengabaikannya. "Sudah kuduga. Kau memang menyukainya." Kali ini aku benar-benar kesal.

"Ye! Aku memang menyukainya. So what's your problem, Dude?" teriakku kesal sehingga semua pengunjung memperhatikanku. Aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan dan menatap Jung Yong Hwa dengan jengkel.

* * *

"Soo Young tidak bisakah kau tinggal disini saja?" Hyo Sung kembali merengek padaku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Mianhae, Hyo Sung. Tetapi nenekku sakit, maka aku harus berada didekatnya." Kataku lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu pindah apartemen begini!" aku hanya mengehembuskan nafas panjang.

Beberapa hari yang lalu bibiku menelepon. Katanya nenek masuk rumah sakit, setelah aku datang ke rumah sakit tempat nenek dirawat ternyata nenek hanya kelelahan. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen dekat rumah nenek, dan hari ini Hyo Sung dan aku sedang bersiap mengepak barang. Beberapa menit lagi truk pengangkut barang akan tiba.

"Soo Young, kalau kau tidak betah dengan apartemen barumu kembalilah kesini." Kata ajeoshi saat truk pengangkut barang tiba.

"Maj-a, Soo Young! Kau sudah seperti anak kami sendiri. Kalau ada sesuatu ceritakanlah pada kami." Ajumma menambahi.

"Gwaenchanh-a, kalian jangan khawatir. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu!" aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

* * *

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membereskan barang-barangku di apartemen baru ini, semua barang berat telah diangkut terlebih dahulu kemarin. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu orang lain selain orang-orang di apartemenku. Sebenarnya aku agak khawatir dengan Hyo Sung belakangan ini, dia terlihat tidak bersemangat berbeda dengan biasanya. Dia mulai terlihat murung setelah mengunjungi konser Myung Soo. Aku menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya tapi dia hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya ini memang masalahnya jadi aku tidak berhak ikut campur. Kalau dia sudah tidak kuat lagi menyimpan masalahnya kuharap dia mau menceritakannya padaku. Ponselku berbunyi saat aku sedang memasukkan pakaianku ke lemari. Aku mengatur nafas sebelum menjawab telepon itu. Yoo Seung Ho.

"Yeoboseyo?" jawabku hati-hati.

"_Soo Young ini aku, Seung Ho!"_ suaranya ceria seperti biasa.

"Oh. Ada apa meneleponku?" kini aku mulai gugup.

"_Anio. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."_

"Jangan suka bercanda. Ada apa, katakan saja!"

"_I just wondering, apa kau mau lunch bersamaku?"_

"Kau hanya menelepon untuk bertanya itu? Kau ini!"

"_Jadi kau ingin lunch bersamaku atau tidak?"_

"Baiklah."

"_Jeongmal? Yes! Baik, tunggu disana aku akan menjemputmu."_

"Eh, Seung Ho, sebenarnya aku sudah pindah apartemen." Aku memberitahu alamatku yang baru.

"_Al-ass-seo. Tunggu aku ya!"_ aku masih gugup untuk bertemu dengannya. Rencanaku pindah ke Seoul adalah untuk menghindarinya, tapi mengapa dia muncul lagi?

Setelah berpakaian rapi kudengar pintu kamarku diketuk. Saat kubuka Seung Ho sudah berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar memandangku. Senyum itu selalu menular bagi orang lain hingga orang yang meilhatnya pasti akan ikut tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Seung Ho memelukku, erat sehingga aku tidak bisa bernafas.

"Le..lepaskan." Seung Ho menatapku bingung. "Can't…breath…"

"Oops, sorry." Seung Ho melepaskanku. "Kau terlihat cute sekali, aku tidak tahan ingin memelukmu. Kau tak apa?"

"Gwaenchanh-a, tapi jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi padaku." Seung Ho berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Al-ass-seo. Jadi kita kan makan dimana hari ini? oh aku tahu, bagaimana kalau kita makan direstoran perancis?"

"Deal!"

Seung Ho mengaitkan tanganku pada lengannya. Bisa kurasakan pipiku mulai memerah dan kuharap Seung Ho tidak melihatnya. Kami menuruni tangga dan sebuah Picanto hijau sedang menunggu kami. Seung Ho membukanya untukku sebelum aku sempat memegang pintunya. Lagi-lagi pipiku memerah. Sadarlah Soo Young, kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Seung Ho akan menikah dan kau harus bersikap baik. Aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Sadar dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya membuat hatiku sakit. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya. Deringan ponsel membuyarkan lamunanku. Jung Yong Hwa. Kali ini aku harus berterima kasih padanya.

**to be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kupilih Yang Mana?**_

* * *

Aku duduk dengan tenang disalah satu café bersama Seung Ho dan sejak tadi ponselku berbunyi. Telepon dari Yong Hwa. Dengan kesal aku mengubah modenya menjadi mode getar. Aku menatap jam tanganku dengan kesal, setiap lima menit Yong Hwa meneleponku dan itu berarti sekarang. Ponselku mulai bergetar lagi. Seung Ho menatapku heran, sepertinya dia sadar dengan kelakuan anehku.

"Ada apa denganmu? Angkat saja teleponmu dulu, siapa tahu itu penting." Kata Seung Ho sambil melahap makanannya.

"Ani, ani. Itu tidak penting, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Lanjutkan saja makanmu." Jawabku cepat. Ponselku bergetar lagi, kali ini sebuah pesan.

_Kalau kau tidak mengangkat telepon dariku lagi aku akan kesana dan menyeretmu keluar!_

_Jung Yong Hwa_

Pesan yang singkat tapi mengancam, detik berikutnya ponselku bergetar lagi. Dengan kesal aku menjawabnya.

"Mwo?" jawabku kesal.

"_Hei, harusnya aku yang marah."_

"Cepat katakan apa maumu?"

"_Dimana kau?"_

"Café, ada apa?"

"_Dengan siapa?"_

"Temanku. Sudahlah, kalau tidak ada yang penting jangan menggangguku!" aku memutuskan sambungannya.

"Are you okay? Apa kau dan temanmu punya rencana? Sepertinya aku mengganggu rencana kalian." Seung Ho tertunduk menyesal yang membuatku ingin memeluknya. Tahan, Soo Young, tahan.

"Ghwenchanayo, dia tidak akan marah." Jawabku berbohong.

"Jeongmal?" tanyanya polos, aku mengangguk pasti.

"Jadi, ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan kau dan Erika?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Seung Ho terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Bodohnya aku, hal yang sejak tadi kuhindari sekarang terlontar dari mulutku sendiri.

"Well,mm, sepertinya…kami…kau tahu… ya…" Seung Ho terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Yoo Seung Ho, jawab aku dengan benar." Aku menatapnya tegas, hal yang selalu kulakukan saat dia seperti ini.

"Aratsoyo. Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Sepertinya aku dan Erika tidak jadi menikah." Aku menatapnya seakan Seung Ho adalah alien yang tiba-tiba datang dan bicara padaku. "Aku rasa Erika masih mencintai mantan pacarnya."

"Apa yang membuatmu percaya bahwa dia seperti itu?" aku pura-pura menantangnya walaupun aku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Dia mulai bersikap aneh. Dia selalu berkata Tomoyo inilah, Tomoyo itulah. Aku bingung dengan dirinya." Aku hanya mengangguk.

Tomoyo adalah pacar Erika sewaktu di Jepang. Mereka teman sekolah sejak sekolah dasar dan mereka berpacaran cukup lama tapi berpisah karena keluarga Erika tidak setuju dengan hubungannya dengan Tomoyo. Setahun kemudian Seung Ho muncul dan menggantikan posisi Tomoyo dihati Erika.

"Mungkin kau kurang perhatian padanya. Erika itu senang sekali diberi perhatian." Aku menenangkannya.

"Aku sudah sangat perhatian padanya. Oh damn! Aku pikir kami baik-baik saja." Aku menatapnya simpati.

"Mungkin kau terlalu mengekangnya. Apa kau punya bukti lain yang cukup jelas."kataku sambil menopang dagu.

"Bukti? Huh, kalau begitu kalau Erika memanggil nama Tomoyo berulang-ulang saat dia tertidur bisa disebut bukti? Aku memintanya untuk tidak memikirkan orang lain lagi saat bersamaku apa itu sulit?" Seung Ho mulai kesal.

"Tenanglah. Aku bukannya ingin memojokkanmu, aku hanya ingin mencari jalan keluar untuk kalian berdua." Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Cinta berarti memberi, memberi perhatian, memberi kasih sayang dan cinta berarti tidak menuntut atau mengekang." Seung Ho terdiam.

"Tapi aku hanya meminta itu darinya!" Seung Ho tak mau kalah.

"Yoo Seung Ho, itu namanya mengekang. Ada hal lain yang mengganggumu?" Seung Ho menggeleng tapi aku yakin dia hanya belum siap mengatakannya padaku. "Kalau ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan padaku kau bisa menghubungiku." Kataku sambil beranjak dari kursi dan menuju mobil Seung Ho.

Pembicaraan mengenai Seung Ho dan Erika membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Awal yang baik berubah jadi buruk karena aku menanyakan hal yang salah .Aku menunggu Seung Ho untuk memutar mobilnya saat kulihat Cadillac XLR putih yang kurasa pernah kulihat mendekatiku. Pengemudi mobil itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan kulihat Jung Yong Hwa menatap lurus padaku dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" aku menatapnya jengkel.

"Aku? Menunggumu!" Jung Yong Hwa keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan mendekati Seung Ho. Aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Ayo ikut aku!" kata Jung Yong Hwa sambil menarikku kedalam mobilnya.

"Aku sedang bersama Seung Ho. Hey, kau mendengarkanku tidak?" teriakku jengkel.

"Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Dia mengabaikanku lagi. Jung Yong Hwa membawaku ke sebuah taman, cuaca mulai bertambah dingin saat aku keluar dari mobilnya dan itu membuatku menggigil.

"Pakai ini! kenapa kau tidak membawa baju yang lebih hangat? Membuat susah saja." Jung Yong Hwa memberikan jaketnya padaku. "Aku memperhatikanmu saat kau ada di café tadi."

"Jeongmal? Lalu mengapa kau masih meneleponku?" aku memutar bola mataku.

"Hanya mengetes. Tapi kemudian kau terlihat bosan, mungkin sedikit ragu. Jadi aku menunggumu dan membawamu." Kata Jung Yong Hwa sambil mengangkat bahu.

* * *

Kami duduk disebuah kursi taman. Taman ini cukup ramai karena sebentar lagi hari natal. Jung Yong Hwa sedang menelepon dengan salah satu temannya dan aku ditinggal sendiri. Kudengar suara musik natal yang diputar salah satu toko dari kejauhan, lalu sekumpulan pengamen yang juga menyanyikan lagu natal yang sama lengkap dengan alat musiknya. Sambil menunggu Jung Yong Hwa kembali aku mengirim pesan pada Hyo Sung. Balasannya datang dengan cepat, sepertinya Hyo Sung sedang tidak sibuk.

Aku : Sedang apa? Bagaimana kabarmu?

Hyo Sung : Ghwenchanayo, kau sendiri?

Aku : Fine! Bagaimana dengan Myung Soo? Kau sudah mengatakannya?"

Hyo Sung : Ya, dan dia menolakku. Tepat saat kita menghadiri konsernya. T_T

Aku : Lalu kau berencana menyerah begitu saja?

Hyo Sung : Tentu saja tidak! Sudah kukatakan padanya, siapa pun orang yang disukainya aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap menyukainya.

Aku : Itu hebat. Bagaimana dengan rencana natalmu? Natal sudah sangat dekat.

Hyo Sung : Sepertinya aku akan menghabiskan natalku di rumah sakit.

Aku : Kau sakit?

Hyo Sung : Tidak, bukan aku tapi Myung Soo. Tangannya patah karena kecelakaan saat konser.

Aku : I feel sorry for him. Aku doakan supaya dia cepat sembuh.

Hyo Sung : Gomawo! Karena telah menyemangatiku.

Aku : Bukan masalah. Dan maaf karena tidak bisa menjenguknya. Aku sedang repot akhir-akhir ini.

Beberapa pria tidak dikenal mendekatiku, "Hei nona, kau sendirian? Bagaimana kalau bermain bersama kami?"

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang bersama temanku!" aku menolak dengan sopan.

"Oh, ayolah! Temanmu juga tidak akan marah kalau kau ikut kami!" kali ini seseorang dari mereka mulai menarikku.

"Lepaskan! Kumohon lepaskan!" aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku tapi mereka memegangnya dengan kuat. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku mendekatkan diriku pada pria yang memegangku. Dengan sekali hentakan aku membantingnya. Hal yang pernah kupelajari saat belajar judo di New York.

"Oi, yeoja! Beraninya kau!" seorang dari mereka mulai menarik rambutku. Aku berteriak kesakitan.

"Lepaskan dia!" kudengar seseorang berteriak, lalu bunyi orang dipukul terdengar.

Kini pria yang menarik rambutku sudah melepaskannya dan membantu temannya yang sedang berkelahi dengan seseorang. Aku menendang salah satu dari mereka dan ikut memukulnya. Tak lama setelah itu mereka berhasil dikalahkan dan kabur oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah Jung Yong Hwa. Mereka pergi sambil mengancam akan membalasnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku menggeleng.

"Kau sendiri?" dia menggeleng juga.

"Akan kubelikan teh untukmu. Tunggulah disini, aku akan kembali." Aku menghela nafas panjang, tanpa kusadari tanganku bergetar.

Tiba-tiba Jung Yong Hwa sudah duduk disampingku. Dia memberikan teh yang dibawanya padaku. Kami berdua diam sambil meminum teh kami sendiri, sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aku merasakan tatapan Jung Yong Hwa mengarah padaku tapi saat aku menoleh kulihat Jung Yong Hwa sedang menatap lurus. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Jung Yong Hwa memecah keheningan. Aku mengangguk. "Kau tidak perlu bersikap like you're fine. Penampilan dapat menipu, tapi matamu tidak."

"Tahu apa kau tentang aku? Jangan bersikap seperti kau tahu segalanya!" entah mengapa aku merasa kesal. Bukan pada Jung Yong Hwa tapi lebih kepada diriku.

"Aku tahu kau gelisah saat bicara dengan laki-laki itu. Kau terus mendegarkan keluhannya seolah kau tidak merasakan apa pun dan bersedia membantunya. Tak masalah kebohongan apa yang kau buat, tapi kau tidak bisa membohongi hatimu. Kau bahkan tidak berkutik saat that jerk comes to you." Jung Yong Hwa menatapku tajam sampai rasanya aku bisa terluka karena tatapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku. Urus saja urusanmu!" jawabku ketus.

"Rencananya begitu, tapi melihatmu memasang tampang hampir menangis begitu aku jadi bingung. Kesalahan seorang pria adalah membuat wanita yang disukainya menangis." Kata Jung Yong Hwa lalu pergi menuju gerombolan pengamen yang sedang bernyanyi. Sepertinya dia akan meminjam salah satu alat musik mereka karena sekarang Jung Yong Hwa berjalan kearahku sambil membawa gitar.

_It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe  
I don't want to miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe…_

Lagu Mistletoe milik Justin Bieber mengalun lembut saat Hung Yong Hwa menyanyikannya. Beberapa pejalan kaki melihat Jung Yong Hwa bernyanyi sambil tersenyum. Kini kurasakan wajahku memerah, rasanya aku hampir menangis. Suara lembut Jung Yong Hwa membuatku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Pengamen yang tadinya hanya beristirahat akhirnya ikut mengiringi Jung Yong Hwa bernyanyi. Tanpa sadar kerumunan orang yang menonton semakin banyak.

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
Show me baby that you love me so  
Ohhh, ohhh…_

Jung Yong Hwa menyelesaikan lagunya dan penonton bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Jung Yong hwa hanya tersenyum pada mereka sambil mengembalikan gitar itu pada pengamen tadi. Lalu tatapannya beralih padaku, dia menyilangkan tangannya didada sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku dengan ketus.

"Tidak, haha, harusnya…kau melihat …wajahmu tadi. Hahaha…" aku mendekatinya dan meninju lengannya dengan keras. "Hey…" Jung Yong Hwa berteriak protes tapi aku hanya tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga. Ternyata menghibur penonton dengan suaraku lebih mudah dari pada membuat seorang wanita tersenyum!"

"Kau tidak perlu berbuat seperti itu, tapi gomawo." Rasanya melihat senyum Jung Yong Hwa bisa membuatku kembali tenang.

Jung Yong Hwa sudah duduk disampingku, tiba-tiba wajahnya mulai mendekati wajahku. Detik berikutnya yang kutahu bibir Jung Yong Hwa sudah berada dibibirku. Saat itu aku tidak bisa berkutik, rasanya tubuhku dialiri sengatan listrik yang hebat. Ciuman singkat selama lima detik itu akhirnya berakhir juga, menyisakan rona merah pada wajahku. Aku tidak berani menatap Jung Yong Hwa.

"Kau demam? Wajahmu memerah." Jung Yong Hwa menaruh tangannya pada keningku.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak menciumku seenaknya?" kataku protes.

Jung Yong Hwa hanya tersenyum singkat, "Jangan katakan kalau itu adalah ciuman pertamamu!" aku hanya diam. "Oh damn! Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud kasar. Tapi sepertinya aku menciummu dengan lembut, kau bahkan tidak menolaknya!" kali ini dia tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau…kau ini…bisa tidak kau minta maaf dengan benar? Aku… aku… aku benci padamu!" teriakku kesal lalu bangkit dari kursi dan bergegas pergi. Perasaanku campur aduk saat ini dan aku tidak bisa berpikir lurus. Kurasakan air mataku hampir menetes. Jung Yong Hwa menahan lenganku.

"Mian haeyo. Jangan menangis. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Jung Yong Hwa lembut.

"Jangan pernah kau lakukan itu lagi tanpa seijinku." Kali ini air mataku benar-benar sudah mengalir.

"Mian haeyo."

Kami duduk di mobil dalam diam. Perjalanan terasa sangat panjang dan membuatku sesak. Hal yang tidak menyenangkan itu membuatku ingin menangis lagi saat mengingatnya. Jung Yong Hwa juga mengemudi dalam diam. Setelah memberi tahu alamatku yang baru dia mengantarku sampai depan gedung lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa dia pergi.

* * *

Semenjak kejadian ditaman dengan Jung Yong Hwa waktu itu, selama tiga hari aku tidak menjawab telepon darinya. Sekarang juga begitu, tanggal dua puluh empat yang berarti malam natal harusnya kuhabiskan dengan jalan-jalan dengan santai bersama Hyo Sung, sekarang berubah jadi jalan-jalan menegangkan karena aku mengindari telepon dari Jung Yong Hwa.

"Wae? Kau sepertinya sibuk sekali dengan ponselmu!" kata Hyo Sung saat kami sedang makan es krim di salah satu kedai.

"Anio, lanjutkan saja makanmu." Jawabku berkilah.

"Kau sedang menunggu atau menghindari telepon dari seseorang?" seperti biasa instingnya tajam.

"Sudahlah, makan saja es krimmu setelah itu kita pulang." Aku melanjutkan makanku dalam diam. Lalu ponselku bergetar.

"Yeoboseo! Seung Ho-ah, ada apa?... sekarang?...mm, makan es krim bersama temanku…kau dimana?… aratsoyo, tunggu aku sebentar!" aku menatap Hyo Sung, "Mianhaeyo, Hyo Sung. Aku harus pergi, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

"Tentu saja. Memang kau ingin bertemu siapa?" Hyo Sung menatapku ingin tahu.

"Temanku." Kataku sambil menghabiskan es krim terakhirku.

"Oh, aku tahu. Dia cinta pertamamu kan?" aku menjawabnya dengan senyum simpul lalu bergegas pergi.

Seung Ho sudah menungguku dihalte dekat kedai. Tadi dia bilang ingin makan bersamaku di apartemennya. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang menghabiskan waktuku dengannya. Paling tidak aku bisa menghabiskan chrismast eve bersama seseorang. Hal pertama yang kulihat saat memasuki hotel Seung Ho adalah bau udang goring, hal yang jarang terjadi saat memasuki ruangan laki-laki.

"Kau habis memasak udang ya?" tanyaku sambil merebahkan diri di sofa.

"Hidungmu ternyata belum berubah. Tajam seperti biasa." Seung Ho tersenyum simpul. "Kau ingin sesuatu? Kau belum makan malam kan?"

"Mm, aku ingin sesuatu yang enak. Bisa kau buatkan makanan kesukaanku?"

"Kau makan semua makanan, bagaimana aku bisa tahu makanan apa yang kau suka?" aku hanya merengut. "Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda. Udang goreng saus mentega, right? Akan kubuatkan kalau kau membantuku!" aku mengangguk semangat.

Kami memang sering masak bersama saat di New York, salah satu hal yang kusuka dari Seung Ho. Tapi kini hal itu membuat dadaku nyeri. Saat sadar tak lama lagi Seung Ho akan pergi rasanya hatiku kosong. Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menjauh darinya, kalau aku semakin dekat dengan Seung Ho aku pasti akan patah hati lagi. Tidak,tidak, jangan biarkan harapanku melambung terlalu tinggi. Aku mohon, seseorang tolong hentikan ini!

"Wah, sudah matang! Soo Young, jangan melamun terus. Ayo kita makan!" Seung Ho memberikan udangnya padaku. Biasanya udang terasa sangat enak dimulutku, tapi mengapa sekarang rasanya hambar?

"Ada apa? Apa kau lelah? Atau kau sakit?" Seung Ho mulai terlihat cemas.

"Tidak, mungkin aku hanya lelah. Aku akan menghabiskan makanan ini dulu, bisa kau mengantarku pulang?" dia mengangguk.

* * *

Aku meminta Seung Ho menurunkanku di halte dekat apartemen. Awalnya dia menolak tapi aku tetap memaksanya. Dengan berat hati Seung Ho menurunkanku di halte. Aku sedang berjalan menuju aparteman ketika kulihat seseorang sedang duduk dikursi air mancur dekat apartemenku. Aku mendekati orang itu dan dia mengangkat wajahnya. Oh crap!

"Jung Yong Hwa, apa yang… astaga ada apa dengan wajahmu?" kini terlihat jelas wajahnya dipenuhi luka.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mengapa kau lama sekali?" Jawabnya lemah.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Kau harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!" aku yang harus kulakukan?

"Lebih baik kau duduk. Aku lelah mengangkat wajahku lebih lama lagi." Aku duduk dengan bingung dan gelisah. Jung Yong hwa menaruh kepalanya pada bahuku. "Begini lebih baik."

"Yong Hwa, kumohon. Kau harus ke rumah sakit!" kini aku benar-benar putus asa menghadapinya.

" Aku benci rumah sekarang kau… khawatir terhadapku?" apa maunya orang ini? tanyaku dalam hati.

"Ya, aku khawatir padamu. Bagaimana kita ingin mengobati lukamu kalau kau tidak ke rumah sakit?"Jung Yong Hwa hanya menggeleng. "Oke, ayo ke apartemenku. Aku akan mengobatimu!" aku membantunya berdiri dan memawanya ke apartemenku.

Aku mendudukkan Jung Yong Hwa di sofaku. Dengan cepat aku mencari obat p3k dan segera kembali. Jung Yong Hwa terlihat lemah, hal yang jarang kulihat. Aku mengopres lebam dibibir dan pipinya, dia mengernyit sedikit. Setelah semua lukanya kubersihkan aku pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan membawa air dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau babak belur begini?" tanyaku sambil menuang air ke gelas Jung Yong Hwa.

"Berkelahi." Jawabnya singkat sambil meneguk airnya sampai habis.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Orang yang waktu itu kita temui ditaman."

"Mengapa kau berkelahi dengan mereka?"

"Mereka yang memulainya."

"Hhh, you're hopeless. Lalu kau kalah?"

"Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak untuk aku tangani sendiri."

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa kesini? Kau harus pulang."

"Ini tempat terdekat dari taman, dan rasanya aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk pulang."

"Jinjja…kalau begitu kau menginap saja disini malam ini. Besok aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Aku tidak tega menyuruhnya tidur di sofa jadi aku membiarkan dia tidur dikasurku dan aku tidur di sofa. Keadaan Jung Yong Hwa terlihat lebih baik setelah aku membersihkan lukanya. Tapi dia tetap masih lemas untuk berdiri tanpa dibantu. Kasurku terlihat kecil saat tubuh Jung Yong Hwa yang tinggi tidur diatasnya. Tentu saja karena kasurku berukuran queen sedangkan kasurnya sendiri berukuran king. Oh crap! Mengapa aku jadi membandingkan kasurku dengan kasur miliknya? Lebih baik aku keluar saja. Tangan Jung Yong Hwa menahanku saat aku hendak keluar.

"Please don't go. Stay with me." Pintanya pelan. Aku mengangguk.

"Akan kutemani kau sampai kau tidur." Tangan Jung Yong Hwa tidak mau melepaskan tanganku. Aku hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil menepuk pelan tangannya. Rasanya aku seperti mengasuh anak kecil. Malam sudah larut, seharusnya aku segera tidur tapi tangan Jung Yong hwa masih menggenggam tanganku erat. Kalau begini terus bagaimana aku akan pergi. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerbuku, aku berusaha melawannya tapi kantuk ini terus menyerang. Akhirnya mataku tak sanggup lagi untuk terbuka dan aku tertidur.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Masalah Bagiku**

* * *

Tubuhku sudah berada di ranjang saat aku membuka mata keesokan paginya. Saat aku menolehkan wajahku ke kenan, kulihat Jung Yong Hwa sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Aku sedikit terpekik dan sepertinya itu membuatnya bangun. Perlahan Jung Yong Hwa membuka matanya dan menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi, Soo Young. Merry christmas." Aku menatapnya bingung. Seakan baru sadar dengan posisiku, aku bangun dengan cepat.

"Ehem. Bagaimana lukamu? Masih sakit?" Jung Yong Hwa menggeleng.

"Tidak begitu."

"Baguslah. Aku akan mengambil minuman dulu." Kataku sambil turun dari tempat tidur, tapi Jung Yong Hwa menarikku kembali sehingga aku jatuh tertidur di kasur.

"Kau belum mengucapkan sesuatu padaku." Dia menatapku serius.

"Selamat pagi?"

"Bukan. Aku sudah mengucapkan padamu setelah selamat pagi." Ucapnya jahil.

"Oh, yeah. Merry chrismast, Yong Hwa. Kalau kau ingin pulang katakan saja padaku." Aku segera turun dari tempat tidur sebelum Jung Yong Hwa menahanku lagi, dan sebelum jantungku berdebar lebih cepat lagi.

Aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Mandi bisa menenangkan pikiranku sejenak. Air yang hangat membuat tubuhku rileks, untungnya aku sudah mengambil baju ganti tadi. Kalau tidak aku bisa malu hanya memakai handuk untuk mengambil pakaian. Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, kulihat Jung Yong Hwa sedang menonton televisi.

"Hey, siapa yang mengijinkanmu menonton dirumahku?" kataku sambil menyilangkan tangan didada.

"Oh ayolah. Aku bosan hanya tidur saja." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau pulang, Yong Hwa!" aku memutar bola mataku.

"Aku malas pulang Soo Young. Rumahku sepi sekali." Kini dia mulai bertingkah seperti anak-anak.

"Jung Yong Hwa, jangan cari alasan denganku. Sekarang cepat cuci mukamu lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" perintahku tegas.

"Tapi kita belum sarapan." Katanya berkilah.

"Aku akan buatkan sarapan untukmu saat kau mencuci muka. Sekarang pergi ke kamar mandi dan cuci wajahmu!" aku mendorongnya ke kamar mandi, sekarang aku benar-benar seperti ibunya.

* * *

Saat aku mengantar Jung Yong Hwa pulang, ternyata mobil Tae Min oppa sudah terparkir didepan rumahnya. Rencananya hari ini Jung Yong Hwa harus tampil disalah satu acara tapi Tae Min oppa tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya. Aku hanya mengantarnya dan menyapa Tae Min oppa sebentar lalu pulang. Diperjalanan ponselku berdering.

"Yeoboseo, Seung Ho-ah. Ada apa? Oh ya, merry christmast." Sapaku ceria.

"_Merry chrismast, Soo Young. Apa kau ada rencana hari ini?"_

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"_Well, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke beberapa tempat."_

"Maksudmu kau mengajakku kencan?"

"_Bisa dibilang begitu, kau mau kencan bersamaku?"_

"Baiklah, kutunggu jam sepuluh ya." Klik, sambungan diputuskan. Aku tersenyum senang, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku merayakan natal bersama Seung Ho. Senang rasanya sampai-sampai aku merasa melambung ke awan.

Natal pertamaku di Korea, natalku tanpa keluarga dekat. Yah, paling tidak masih ada Hyo Sung, bibiku, dan Seung Ho yang akan menemaniku sampai malam tahun baru. Setidaknya aku tidak sendirian, hiburku dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian aku sudah sudah sampai didepan apertemenku, kulihat Seung Ho melambaikan tangannya padaku. Dengan cepat aku memarkir mobilku dan menghampiri Seung Ho.

"You're come early! What makes you come here early in the morning?" tanyaku pada Seung Ho.

"You see, I have a date today so I don't wanna be late." Dia menatapku lembut. Tatapan yang selalu kusukai.

Kami pergi ke berbagai tempat hari itu. Kebanyakan tempat yang kami kunjungi adalah tempat-tempat yang terkenal di Korea. Well, aku baru tiga bulan disini dan belum sempat berpergian karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk, sementara Seung Ho dia baru seminggu disini. Walaupun Seung Ho lahir di Korea, tapi keluarganya pindah ke Amerika saat dia berumur tujuh tahun, jadi Seung Ho tidak begitu mengenal tempat ini. Seung Ho membawaku ke salah satu tempat yang kusukai di Korea. Sungai Han. Salju sedang turun tapi itu tidak mematahkan semangat kami dan beberapa pengunjung disini. Bahkan dinginnya udara yang berhembus seakan tidak berpengaruh pada kami semua. Aku duduk disebuah anak tangga sambil minum coklat panas yang baru saja Seung Ho beli. Kami hanya diam sambil memperhatikan kegiatan pengunjung lain, tapi suasana ini menurutku nyaman. Duduk bersama Seung Ho saja sudah membuatku nyaman. Saat ini, hanya saat ini saja, bolehkah aku membuat permohonan? Aku tahu permohonan ini mustahil, tapi tetap saja aku ingin mengatakan permohonanku! Seandainya Seung Ho tidak bertemu Erika, seandainya Seung Ho tetap bersamaku, apakah aku akan bersamanya nanti? Apakah Seung Ho juga akan mencintaiku?

"Maaf, selama ini aku tidak tahu kau kesepian." Ucap Seung Ho tiba-tiba.

"Sorry?" aku menatapnya terkejut.

"Yah, betapa sakitnya bagimu, betapa beratnya bagimu, akhirnya sekarang aku menyadarinya." Kata Seung Ho perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak seperti itu, buktinya aku masih kuat, ne?" aku menepuk dadaku lalu sadar itu hal bodoh karena sekarang aku kedinginan. Seung Ho memberikan syal yang dipakainya padaku. Nyaman rasanya, seakan hanya kami berdua disini, mendengar nafasnya membuatku nyaman.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi!" Seung Ho mengacak-acak rambutku, kebiasaannya. "Aku tidak ingat siapa tepatnya yang mengatakan ini saat di New York, tapi apa benar kau menyukaiku?" aku terkejut, seketika itu juga wajahku memerah.

"Si…sia...siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?" tanyaku gugup.

"Sudah kubilang aku lupa siapa dia. Tapi saat dia mengatakan kau menyukaiku, rasanya aku senang sekali. You know, hari itu aku terus memikirkanmu. Apa yang kau lakukan, kau sudah makan atau belum, dan yang terpenting apa kau masih tersenyum." Seung Ho mengehentikan ucapannya, seakan-akan mancari kata yang tepat.

"Huh, akan kupukul orang yang mengatakan aku menyukaimu. Well, walaupun itu benar." Aku tersenyum padanya dan Seung Ho terlihat terkejut. "Sejujurnya saat kau kembali dari Jepang dan memberitahuku kalau kau sedang pacaran dengan Erika, aku agak terkejut. Kukira kau menyadari perasaanku lalu kau menghindariku, tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku terus menunggumu, dan harus kuakui aku sangat senang ketika kau datang mencariku walaupun hanya untuk menceritakan Erika. Setidaknya kalau kau senang aku juga senang, jadi aku berusaha tersenyum."

"Apa itu mengganggumu?" tanya Seung Ho hati-hati.

"Ya, itu memang SEDIKIT menggangguku. Bisa kulanjutkan ceritaku?" Seung Ho mengangguk. "Kau masih ingat saat kita mengunjungi patung Liberty waktu itu? Kau kelihatanya senang sekali dan saat itu ada Erika, jadi aku memberi kalian sedikit privasi. Saat melihatmu tersenyum rasanya hatiku sakit, dan lebih sakit lagi saat harus membalas senyummu. Aku tahu aku harus gembira melihat kalian berdua, tapi tetap saja…" tiba-tiba Seung Ho memelukku.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu kau sangat sakit." Dia terus memelukku tapi aku mendorongnya pelan.

"Biar kulanjutkan dulu, ok! Saat kita bersepeda berdua saat musim gugur waktu itu, rasanya hatiku bahagia sekali. Rasanya semua kebahagiaan didunia ini milikku. Tapi saat aku sadar, aku mulai menyesalinya, aku bertindak egois lagi. Perlahan-lahan semua itu membuatku lelah, membuatku sedih. Lalu kesedihan itu menumpuk, walau aku tahu kau pergi aku hanya bisa berharap untuk jadi lebih baik saat kau kembali. Ini salahku karena aku menyukaimu, salahku karena aku tidak bisa melepasmu, salahku dan ini membuatku sakit. Sangat sakit sampai rasanya aku tidak bisa lagi tersenyum padamu." Rasanya air mataku akan menetes.

Seung Ho menatapku dalam, "Kau itu seperti pelengkap bagiku, rasanya aneh saat kau tak ada. Seharusnya aku lebih berani saat itu, seharusnya aku mengatakan padamu tentang perasaanku. Dan sekarang semuanya terlambat dan aku hanya menyesalinya. Tapi sekarang aku sendiri, aku menyukaimu dan begitu juga kau. Aku akan bersamamu kalau kau memintanya, aku bahkan akan meninggalkan Erika kalau kau mau." Seung Ho tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapanku. "Soo Young, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kalimat itu seharusnya membuatku bahagia, itu kalimat yang kutunggu sejak lama. Tapi sekarang rasanya berbeda, hampa. Lalu aku sadar bahwa Seung Ho sedang bingung, terlihat jelas di matanya. He doesn't mean it, dia hanya bingung dan mencari tempat untuknya berlari menjauh dari masalahnya.

"Seung Ho, aku tidak bisa menjawabmu sekarang. Kuharap kau mengerti, kurasa kau sedang bingung." Ucapku pelan.

"Bingung apa? Apa maksudmu? Kau hanya perlu mengatakan 'ya' dan itu tidak sulit Soo Young. Please, I beg you." Kini dia menatapku dengan frustasi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan menjawabmu, sebelum kita mulai bertengkar disini, bisa kau antar aku pulang?"

* * *

Siang itu aku main ke apartemen Hyo Sung. Awalnya yang lain terkejut dengan kedatanganku, tapi saat aku menanyakan dimana Hyo Sung mereka mengerti dan membiarkanku. Hyo Sung membuka pintu setelah aku mengetuknya beberapa kali.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" tanya Hyo Sung langsung.

"Apa aku harus punya alasan untuk main ke apartemenmu?" candaku.

"Choi Soo Young, jangan main-main. Aku tahu sesuatu telah terjadi padamu, kau bukan orang yang suka datang melewati salju yang dingin ke apartemen orang lain. Jadi katakan apa tujuanmu!" perintah Hyo Sung tajam.

"Al-ass-seo, you got me! Sebenarnya pagi ini Seung Ho confess to me." Ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Jinjja? Lalu apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Kubilang, tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang." Kini dadaku sesak saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Wae? Mengapa kau tidak menjawabnya saat itu juga?" Hyo Sung mendesah kecewa.

"Hyo Sung, dengar, Seung Ho sudah bertunangan. Aku tidak mungkin merebutnya." Ucapku dengan susah payah.

"Mereka hanya bertunangan, Soo Young. Belum menikah, kau masih punya kesempatan!" Hyo Sung tak mau kalah.

"Tapi tunangannya itu sepupuku sendiri… dan…dan mereka akan menikah, yah walaupun pernikahannya batal tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa!" kali ini Hyo Sung terdiam.

"Mianhae yo. Bisa kau ceritakan kejadiannya padaku?" tanya Hyo Sung lembut.

Aku mulai menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi. Sakit rasanya. "Aku tidak bisa merebutnya meski aku ingin. Siapa pun bisa melihatnya kalau Erika sangat mencintai Seung Ho. Bagaimana ini? Eotteohge?"

"Sepertinya kau memang harus melepaskannya. Kalau menurutmu Erika sangat menyukai pria itu, kau harus melepaskannya. Dan kuharap kau tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu. Aku tahu, semakin dekat kita dengan seseorang, semakin menyakitkan saat kita melepaskannya." Hyo Sung menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Gomawo, aku sudah lebih baik. Aku akan mengatakannya hari ini."

* * *

Percuma saja ,empat hari kemudian aku belum juga menjawab Seung Ho. Rasanya sangat berat untuk mengatakannya. Malam itu aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan bermain gitar, berharap bahwa dengan begitu aku bisa melanjutkan hariku besok. Saat itu ponselku berdering, nomor asing tertera pada layarnya.

"Hello?" sapaku ragu.

"_Moshi-moshi, Soo Young?"_ Erika bicara dalam bahasa Jepang dengan cepat.

"Erika? Ada apa?"

"_Apa Seung Ho bersamamu?"_ sekarang dia bicara bahasa inggris.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu dia bersamaku, ada apa?"

"_Apa sekarang dia masih bersamamu?"_

"Kudengar dia sedang mengurus kepulangannya. Lusa dia akan kembali."

"_Damn, Soo Young, bagaimana ini?"_

"Apanya yang bagaimana?

"_Kami bertengkar saat natal. Sepertinya Seung Ho marah besar padaku!"_ bahasa Jepang lagi.

"Ok, tenang dulu. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa dengan kalian berdua?"

"_Seung Ho cemburu saat aku bilang akan membantu Tomoyo dengan usahanya."_

"Bukan karena kau membandingkannya?"

"_Well, mungkin sedikit. Tapi tetap saja! Lagi pula dia mengekangku, dia melarangku bertemu dengan ini, dengan itu, dia melarang semua pertemuanku! Aku tidak tahan!"_

"Erika, itu karena dia menyayangimu."

"_Shikashi, dia melarangku, bahkan mengancam Tomoyo. Aku jadi malu, aku harus bagaimana, Soo Young? Aku masih mencintai Seung Ho! Pernikahan kami tidak boleh batal!"_

"Wakata! Akan aku usahakan. Datang kesini besok, ambil penerbangan pertama ke Korea Selatan. Temui aku di apartemenku, dekat rumah nenek." Aku menutup teleponnya. Aku yakin besok adalah hari terberat untukku.

* * *

Tepat jam sembilan pagi, Erika mengirimiku pesan, dia menanyakan nomor kamarku. Rupanya dia sudah sampai di Bandara dan sedang dalam perjalanan. Sambil menunggunya aku memilih untuk menonton televisi. Baru saja ingin duduk, terdengar ketukan dari luar apartemenku. Saat kubuka, Seung Ho sudah berdiri didepannya dengan pakaian rapi tapi sorot matanya seperti kelelahan. Aku membiarkannya masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Seung Ho langsuk ke topiknya.

Aku menghiraukannya, "Kau mau teh, kopi, atau susu?"

"Jawab aku Soo Young!" Terdengar hembusan nafas keras dibalakangku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan belum siap. Kalau aku menikah denganmu bagaimana dengan Erika?"

Seung Ho menggeleng "Aku tidak peduli dengannya. Aku akan meninggalkannya untukmu!"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuat "Erika sangat mencintaimu, Seung Ho. Kau harus memikirkannya lagi."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, Soo Young. Keputusanku adalah aku akan menikahimu!" saat itu pintu apartemenku kembali terbuka. Kulihat Jung Yong Hwa masuk bersama dengan Erika.

"Hentikan, Seung Ho. Kumohon hentikan ini!" mohon Erika sambil memegang tangan Seung Ho.

Sepertinya Seung Ho mengabaikannya dan dia terus menatapku. "Seung Ho, kurasa kau bingung. Lihat, Erika sudah datang dari Jepang kesini hanya untuk mencarimu."

"Soo Young benar, Seung Ho. Kumohon kembalilah. Aku janji tidak akan berurusan dengan Tomoyo, aku tidak akan membantunya lagi. Tapi kau harus kembali padaku." Suara Erika terdengar sangat putus asa.

Aku mengatur nafasku. Aku bisa mengatakan ini, aku harus bisa. Aku menatap Seung Ho yang sekarang sudah berdiri persis didepanku. "Seung Ho, kurasa Erika benar. Kau harus kembali padanya."

"Tapi kau menyukaiku, Soo Young!" Seung Ho tidak menyerah.

Aku menutup mataku perlahan lalu membukanya lagi, "Dulu aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi sekarang kau sudah punya Erika dan sepertinya rasa itu menghilang. Aku sudah tidak…menyukaimu lagi. Mianhae yo." Aku berhasil!

Seung Ho menatapku tak percaya. My chest is hurt, it's sufocating. Rasanya air mataku akan mengalir sekarang juga. Aku mengangkat wajahku supaya air mata ini tidak jatuh. Kudengar Erika masih memohon pada Seung Ho, aku menutup mataku lagi. Aku kembali lagi ke ruang tamu setelah meminum segelas teh, cara terbaik untuk menenangkan diriku. Aku mendekati Seung Ho.

"Aku tahu kau pasti mencintai Erika juga. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, kan? Huh, kuharap kalian berdua kembali bersatu. Kalau tidak aku juga pasti yang repot, hahaha." Tawaku terdengar aneh, bahkan untuk telingaku sendiri.

Sepertinya sekarang mereka sudah berbaikan, "Ka..kalian sudah berbaikan kan? La..lain kali, jangan pernah datang kesini lagi dengan membawa masalah. Nah, karena masalahnya sudah beres kalian boleh pulang. Bicarakan tentang pernikahan kalian, atur semuanya. Makanannya, undangannya, konsepnya, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang lagi. Pekerjaanku sibuk sekali disini, maaf ya. Baik, ayo sana pergi!" kataku seceria mungkin.

Mereka pergi, dan masalahnya selesai. Aku menutup pintu dengan cepat. Aku mengepalkan tanganku lagi sampai kuku jariku memutih, kuharap sakit ini ikut hilang tapi tidak bisa. Kini nafasku mulai tidak teratur. Bodoh, mengapa air mata ini harus jatuh sekarang? Aku membalikan badanku, saat itu pandanganku bertemu dengan tatapan Jung Yong Hwa. Aku baru sadar kalau dia ada disini sejak tadi. Aku berlari ke kamarku lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower. Airnya dingin, aku lupa menyalakan air hangatnya. Tapi aku mengabaikannya. Dinginnya menusukku, kuharap rasa sakit ini hilang. Seseorang, tolong aku! Rasanya aku hampir mati kesesakan! Hentikan sakit ini! tolonglah!

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar mandiku lalu mematikan showernya. Tanpa buka mataku pun aku sudah tahu kalau itu Jung Yong Hwa. Dia menungguku. Aku tahu kalau aku disini lebih lama lagi aku akan sakit, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah sakit, mengapa tidak sekalian saja. Jung Yong Hwa bergeming, kurasakan dia duduk disebelahku, tak peduli dengan bajunya yang basah. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang tapi dia tetap diam. Dai menungguku. Setelah rasanya aku sudah tenang, aku mengangkat wajahku. Kulihat Jung Yong Hwa sudah membawa handuk ditangannya. Aku berusaha berdiri tapi kakiku kram. Dengan sigap Jung Yong Hwa mengendongku dan mendudukanku di kasur. Dia mengeringkan badanku dengan handuk lain yang dibawanya. Sekarang aku merasa pusing, aku memegang kepalaku. Rasanya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum.

"Kau pusing?" aku mengangguk. Jung Yong Hwa meraba keningku lalu menggeleng. "Kau demam. Kau tahu berapa lama kau di kamar mandi?" aku menggeleng lagi. "Hampir tiga jam. Dengan air sedingin itu di musim dingin begini, siapun pasti akan sakit. Babo ya!" dia menggerutu terus. Sku ingin membalasnya tapi tenggorokanku terasa kering.

"Yong Hwa… air…" hanya kata itu yang bisa kuucapkan, tapi sepertinya Jung Yong Hwa mengerti dan memberiku segelas air dan baju ganti untukku.

"Gantilah bajumu." Katanya singkat lalu keluar kamar. Beberapa menit kemudian dia masuk lagi dan aku sudah mengganti bajuku.

Dia menyelimutiku. "Tidurlah! Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau terlelap."

Tiba-tiba kekecewaanku muncul lagi. Tanpa sadar aku sudah menyuarakan semua isi pikiranku. "Apa aku egois? Apa aku salah karena menyukainya? Apa menurutmu aku egois?" Jung Yong Hwa hannya menatapku dalam diam. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku hanya butuh seorang pendengar.

Aku menutup mataku. "Rasanya…rasanya dadaku sesak sekali. Rasanya aku hampir mati! Aku tahu ini salahku. Salahku karena menyukainya, salahku karena terlalu berharap dia membalas perasaanku. Tapi aku…aku bisa apa? Aku hanya bisa menunggunya. Kalau saja aku bisa memutar waktu, aku ingin dia tersenyum padaku. Melihatku saja."

Air mataku mulai mengalir deras tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Ini terlalu berat untukku. Terlalu berat untuk aku pendam sendirian. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku menyembunyikan perasaanku, hari ini aku bisa menyuarakannya juga. Rasanya lega, tapi juga sakit. Aku berhasil memasang poker face beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi sekarang semuanya berakhir. Poker face yang kupakai telah hancur. Semuanya sudah terlambat.

* * *

Sepertinya aku ketiduran setelah menangis. Kulihat sebuah memo tergeletak di meja riasku. Dari Jung Yong Hwa. Katanya dia ada pemotretan jadi harus segera pergi. Dia juga minta maaf karena harus meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kulihat lagit sudah gelap. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, sebaiknya aku segera mandi.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, aku duduk disofa sambil menonton tv dan makan semangkuk sereal. Hal yang aneh karena seharusnya kau makan sereal di pagi hari. Ponselku berdering. Sebuah pesan masuk, dari Hyo Sung. Dia hanya menanyakan kabarku. Kubalas dengan 'I am ok' lalu mengirimnya. Perhatianku kembali lagi ke tv, serealku sudah habis tapi aku malas membereskannya. Saat itu asap mulai masuk ke dapur, awalnya aku mengabaikannya karena kupikir itu hanya bayanganku. Kemudian asap mulai masuk ke ruang tv, pasti ada yang tidak beres. Aku panik, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tahu aku harus keluar dari apartemenku sekarang, aku mengantongi ponselku dengan cepat. Aku mencari sesuatu untuk menutup hidungku dan yang kutemukan hanyalah syal dari Jung Yong Hwa. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera berlari keluar menuju lift. Sia-sia saja, lift itu mati, kebakaran ini mematikan semua system. Aku berlari menuju tangga darurat, tangga itu sepi. Sepertinya semua orang sudah keluar.

Aku sampai di lobi dengan selamat. Kulihat banyak orang sudah berada diluar menyelamatkan diri mereka lebih dulu. Beberapa orang menangis, beberapa lagi tertunduk lesu, sisanya hanya menatap nanar kea rah apartemen. Rasanya pikiranku kosong, aku berjalan tanpa tahu kemana tujuanku. Aku melihat apartemenku yang bagian atasnya sudah dilahap api, aku hanya menatapnya kosong. Kudengar staf apartemen menelepon pemadam kebakaran, lalu dia marah-marah, sepertinya pemadam akan terlambat datang karena ada kecelakaan di jalan. Mengapa hari ini aku sial sekali? Mengapa masalah datang bertubi-tubi padaku hari ini? Kapan aku bisa istirahat sejenak dari semua kekacauan ini?

"Soo Young? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terluka?" seorang pemuda menepuk bahuku, aku menggeleng. Aku kenal suara itu, tapi aku tidak ingat siapa dia.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku heran, tapi pemuda itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kau yakin tidak terluka? Ikutlah denganku." Kata pemuda itu lagi, aku mengangguk. Aku tahu seharusnya aku menolaknya, tapi tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Aku ikut naik mobilnya yang lagi-lagi terasa tidak asing. Kurasakan tanganku sedikit gemetar, pemuda itu sepertinya melihatnya, dia menggenggam tanganku lembut. Aneh sekali, rasanya aku kenal pemuda ini. Dia membawaku ke sebuah rumah putih yang megah, saat kami masuk sekitar lima sampai enam orang menatap kami. Seakan mereka memang sedang menunggu kami. Pemuda itu masih memegang tanganku, dia mulai menuntunku ke sofanya.

"Listen to me. Apa yang terjadi?" pemuda itu menatapku hangat. Dia menaruh tangannya di pipiku.

Seakan sadar apa yang terjadi air mataku mulai mengalir, "Aku…hiks…menonton tv…hiks…asap…datang…hiks…masuk…aku…hiks…aku berlari…hiks…sesak sekali…pemadamnya…hiks…mereka terlambat…hiks…apartemennya terbakar…aku bingung…hiks…kepalaku pusing…lalu kau datang…hiks…kau…kau…" aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku karena tangisku mulai pecah. Sekarang aku sadar, pemuda itu adalah Jung Yong Hwa.

Jung Yong Hwa memelukku, "Ok, I got it. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi. Sekarang kau tidur saja." Dia mengantarku ke atas lalu membawaku ke kamarnya. "Maaf, kamar disini penuh. Mereka akan menginap disini, kau tidur saja di kamarku. Aku akan bergabung dengan mereka."

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8 (End)

**Finnaly**

* * *

Aku terbangun keesokan paginya dengan baju yang sudah pasti bukan milikku. Baju yang kupakai terlalu besar untuk tubuhku. Aku mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin, ugh kepalaku serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. Kalau tidak salah Jung Yong Hwa memintaku untuk ganti dengan bajunya karena bajuku kotor. Ugh, lagi-lagi kepalaku sakit mengingatnya. Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar, berjalan ke wastafel dan mencuci wajahku lalu menggosok gigi. Aku melihat pantulan diriku dicermin, tidak terlalu buruk untuk orang yang baru saja kena musibah.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu. Sepi sekali, sepertinya mereka semua sudah pulang. Aku berbelok menuju halaman belakang. Sepertinya dugaanku salah, karena halaman belakang ramai sekali. Aku melongokkan kepalaku, sepertinya Tae Min oppa melihatku, dia melambaikan tangannya menyuruhku menghampirinya. Aku duduk disebelah Tae Min oppa yang sepertinya sedang asyik melihat orang-orang bermain bola.

"Uhm, aku turut prihatin dengan apartemenmu." Kata Tae Min oppa memecah keheningan.

Aku menatapnya sebentar, "Tak apa, sepertinya itu memang bukan apartemen yang cocok untukku."

"Kau yakin? Kalau kau mau aku bisa mencarikan apartemen baru untukmu." Aku menggeleng sopan.

Kemudian Jung Yong Hwa duduk disebelahku. Dengan santainya dia merebut minumanku dan meminumnya. "Ah, segar sekali. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Sepertinya aku baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang terluka." Aku menatap Jung Yong Hwa heran.

Dia tersenyum, "Kau yakin? Tanganmu?"

"Tanganku? Astaga! Mengapa tanganku diperban begini?" aku terkejut. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau tanganku terluka.

"Apa syokmu separah itu sampai kau tidak ingat kalau kau terluka?" kini Jung Yong Hwa kembali lagi dengan sikapnya yang menyebalkan. Sekarang dia menarikku masuk rumah dan menyuruhku duduk diruang makan.

"A…ada apa?" tanyaku panik. Detik berikutnya tubuhku sudah berada dalam pelukan Jung Yong Hwa.

"Aku senang kau selamat. Kau tahu, saat aku melihat apartemenmu terbakar dari tv aku sangat terkejut. Saat itu yang kupikirkan hanya satu hal, kau. Aku bergegas ingin melihatmu, aku bahkan tidak tahu mobil siapa yang kupakai kemarin. Aku takut, takut seandainya kau masih didalam gedung, takut kalau kau tidak bisa tertolong. Pikiranku sangat kacau saat itu, tapi saat menemukanmu aku lega sekali…" kata Jung Yong Hwa sambil terus memelukku.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, Jung Yong Hwa melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Saat aku menemukanmu diantara kerumunan orang itu, kau hanya diam. Kau seperti tidak mengenaliku, tapi kau menurut saat aku membawamu kesini, dan kau gemetaran saat itu. Setelah aku mengantarmu ke kamarku, kau mulai menangis. Rasanya…hatiku sakit, it hurting me. Oh ya sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang kau masih disini walau dengan sedikit luka." Dia tersenyum hangat, senyumnya yang sekarang membawa dampak buruk bagi jantungku, karena sekarang jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Uhm, jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku mengganti topik.

Jung Yong Hwa melepas pelukannya, "Memang kenapa?"

"Aku hanya bertanya." Jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau kan pakai jam tangan!"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin tahu sekarang jam berapa. Aku ingin sedikit lebih lama bersamamu."

Aku yakin saat itu pipiku sudah semerah tomat. Ingin rasanya cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapannya, aku malu sekali. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, mencari sesuatu yang bisa kulihat. Rasanya jantungku mau copot, kuharap Jung Yong Hwa tidak mendengar suara detak jantungku yang berisik ini. Sekarang Jung Yong Hwa menarikku ke arah piano, dia mulai memainkan sebuah intro yang tidak asing di telingaku.

_I can show you the world__  
__Shining, shimmering splendid__  
__Tell me, princess, now when did__  
__You last let your heart decide!__I can open your eyes__  
__Take you wonder by wonder__  
__Over sideways and under__  
__On a magic carpet ride…_

Dia mulai menyanyikan lagu A Whole New World. Kadang dia menatapku disela-sela nyanyiannya. Musik masih mengalun lembut bersama dengan suara Jung Yong Hwa. Aku mulai bersenandung mengikuti lagu itu, terbawa suasana. Kuharap waktu berhenti saat ini, rasanya aku tidak ingin momen ini berakhir. Suara Jung Yong Hwa seperti membawaku ke dunia yang baru, damai dan tenang. Sejenak aku bisa melupakan masalahku, masalah yang beberapa hari ini menghampiriku. Lagunya berakhir saat aku masih ingin menikmatinya.

"Sekarang giliranmu!" Jung Yong Hwa menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

Jung Yong Hwa memutar matanya, "Giliranmu bernyanyi, tadi kan aku sudah bernyanyi untukmu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa main piano." Kilahku cepat.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu main piano?" Jung Yong Hwa berjalan ke studio dan kembali dengan membawa gitar ditangannya. "Kau main ini."

"Lagu apa ya? Oh ya, aku baru mendengarnya beberapa hari yang lalu…" aku mulai memainkan intronya dengan gitar, All My Love Is For You milik SNSD mengalun lembut dengan gitar ini.

_Atarashii machi de notta  
Densha no mado utsutta  
Fuan-souna me wo shita watashi wa..._

Anata ga oshiete kureta  
Jibunrashisa wasurenaide  
Ima mo kagayaite iru ka na…

"Mengapa kau menyanyikan lagu itu?" tanya Jung Yong Hwa setelah aku menyelesaikan lagunya.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, kupikir aku harus menjawab lagumu dengan laguku."

"Hanya itu?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek, aku mengengguk. "Kalau begitu kau sama bodohnya dengan sepupuku Jessica."

"Nugu? Apa maksudmu aku mirip dengan siapalah namanya itu?" tanyaku jengkel.

"Jessica Jung. Dia sama bodohnya denganmu."

Aku terdiam sebentar, aku baru sadar beberapa saat setelahnya. "What?"

* * *

Hari sudah sore dan semua orang sudah pulang kecuali Tae Min oppa yang masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya disini. Sejak tadi Hyo Sung menelepon untuk menanyakan kabarku yang kujawab dengan 'ya, aku baik, terima kasih' tapi tetap saja dia bersikeras untuk menolongku. Dan akhirnya Hyo Sung dalam perjalanan menuju kemari untuk membawakan pakaian untukku, sebenarnya aku tidak memintanya untuk meminjamkan pakaiannya, tapi ya sudahlah.

Bel berbunyi beberapa kali, sepertinya dia sudah sampai. Jung Yong Hwa yang membukanya karena aku sedang masak makan malam. Kulihat Hyo Sung tercengang dengan rumah Jung Yong Hwa. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala. Sementara itu Jung Yong Hwa kembali menonton tv, terdengar sebuah berita yang menarik perhatianku. Aku berdiri beberapa meter dari Jung Yong Hwa, tapi dia menyuruhku mendekat dan menarikku sampai aku duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Hey, aku sedang merebus air!" ucapku protes.

"Kalau sudah mendidih tekonya juga akan bunyi. Tenang saja!" jawab Jung Yong Hwa enteng.

Saat itu berita sedang menayangkan kebakaran di apartemenku yang sekarang telah hancur. Kudengar pemadam kebakaran baru datang satu jam kemudian yang artinya setengah jam setelah aku pergi. Tanpa sadar tanganku bergetar lagi dan dengan cepat Jung Yong Hwa menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut.

"Ehem!" dehaman Hyo Sung mengangetkan kami berdua, rupanya dia berada persis dibelakang kami.

"Eh, dari mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu dari tadi." Tanyaku setelah pulih dari kaget.

"Well, aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian jadi aku ke halaman belakang dan mengobrol ddengan Tae Min oppa." Aku memutar mataku.

Hyo Sung melihatku dengan tajam, aku tahu dia sedang melihat posisi dudukku dengan Jung Yong Hwa yang menempel satu sama lain. Aku berdeham, "Mm, sebaiknya aku kembali ke dapur. Makan malamnya hampir siap." Aku beranjak dari kursi, begitu juga dengan Jung Yong Hwa. Dia mematikan tv-nya tanpa melepaskan tanganku dan mengikutiku ke dapur.

"Bisa tidak kau melepaskan tanganku?" aku menatapnya jengkel.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya datar.

"Kau bukan pacarku begitu pun sebaliknya. Aku tidak ingin orang lain salah paham dengan ini." jelasku sambil bertolak pinggang.

Jung Yong Hwa mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi aku sedang berusaha mendekatimu, jadi biasakanlah!"

"You know what, kau adalah pemuda teraneh yang pernah kutemui!" aku menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Yong Hwa bisa kau bantu aku sebentar?" Tae Min oppa tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang kami.

"Tae Min, kau tahu tidak kalimat 'jangan mengganggu momen orang lain'?" gerutu Jung Yong Hwa.

* * *

Malam itu kami makan malam berdua saja karena Tae Min oppa sudah pulang dengan Hyo Sung. Kami makan dalam diam, asyik dengan makanan kami masing-masing. Kalau mengingat kata-kata Jung Yong Hwa sore itu aku jadi malu sendiri. Well, aku memang sadar dia baik padaku akhir-akhir ini, tapi kukira sikapnya itu sama pada semua orang.

"Hari ini salju akan turun." Ucap Jung Yong hwa tiba-tiba.

"Oh." Hanya itu satu-satunya kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Pohon natal yang kita pesan waktu itu sudah diantarkan. Maaf aku belum sempat menghiasnya. Kau mau menghiasnya bersamaku?" aku menghentikan makanku.

"Sekarangkan sudah tanggal tiga puluh. Natal sudah lewat, kau tahu itu." Jawabku sambil berdiri untuk membereskan piring kami.

Jung Yong hwa mengambil piringku danpiringnya dari tanganku. "Biar aku saja yang mencucinya. Walaupun natal sudah lewat tidak ada salahnya kalau menghias pohonnya, kan?"

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Jung Yong Hwa menyuruhku duduk di sofa dekat piano, kulihat sebuah pohon natal yang cukup besar berdiri disudut ruangan itu. Jung Yong Hwa kembali dengan membawa sebuah kardus besar yang kutahu pasti hiasan pohon natal yang kami beli bersama waktu itu dan sebuah kursi yang tinggi.

Aku mengaduk-aduk isi kardus, memastikan tidak ada yang hilang. "Kau tahu tidak hiasan bintang yang kubeli waktu itu?"

"Ada didasar kardus, cari saja." Jawab Jung Yong Hwa sambil menaruh kursi tadi.

"Mengapa kau menaruhnya didasar kardus? Aku jadi sulit untuk mengambilnya!" gerutuku kesal.

Jung Yong Hwa menoleh padaku, "Kau tahu kan aku ini laki-laki, kalau aku menaruh bintang itu dipaling atas, itu akan membuatku canggung. Bintang itu punya bentuk hati yang cukup besar ditengahnya, bagaimana aku tidak malu kalau begitu?"

"Yong Hwa, itu hanya hiasan. Menurutku tidak ada yang aneh dengan bintang ini, menurutku ini lucu." Kataku sambil memegang bintang yang akhirnya berhasil kutemukan.

"Soo Young, hal lucu menurutmu dengan hal lucu menurutku itu berbanding terbalik, kau harus tahu itu!" Jung Yong Hwa menatapku jengkel.

Kami mulai menghias pohon natalnya, senang rasanya seperti kembali lagi ke masa lalu. Walaupun hari ini bukan hari natal tapi sepertinya Jung Yong Hwa cukup terhibur, begitu pun denganku. Sekarang Jung Yong Hwa bermain dengan pianonya, memainkan lagu All I Want For Christmast Is You milik Mariah Carey. Aku hanya menggerakkan kepalaku mengikuti musiknya.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight_

Aku tinggal memasang bintang dipuncak pohon yang ternyata tidak sampai walaupun aku sudah menaiki kursinya. Jung Yong Hwa menghentikan pianonya tapi masih tetap bernyanyi dan menggendongku hingga aku sampai untuk menaruh bintang tadi dipuncaknya.

_What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

Jung Yong Hwa kembali memainkan pianonya dan aku berdiri disampingnya sambil ikut bernyanyi pelan.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You_

Lagu selesai, sekarang dia menatapku dalam diam tapi rasanya dia mencari sesuatu didalam mataku. Kalau dia menatapku terus seperti itu rasanya wajahku akan semerah tomat. Aku memalingkan wajahku tapi Jung Yong Hwa segera berdiri dan membuatku menatapnya lagi. Jantungku berdebar semakin kencang bersamaan dengan wajah Jung Yong Hwa yang semakin dekat.

"Harusnya kau bersiap-siap. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku sedang mendekatimu." Setelah itu bibir Jung Yong Hwa sudah melumat bibirku. Tidak seperti saat kami di taman, sekarang rasanya berbeda. Sangat dalam dan lembut sampai aku pun bisa meleleh karenanya.

Rasanya kakiku sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang berat tubuhku, aku mencengkeram baju Jung Yong hwa dengan erat. Seakan tahu dengan kakiku yang lemas, Jung Yong Hwa mendudukanku dikursi tapi tidak melepas ciumannya. Ini tidak bagus karena sepertinya aku kehabisan nafas, tapi aku seperti menikmatinnya, rasanya manis dan menenangkan. Akhirnya kami berhenti, aku kehabisan nafas dan sekarang aku gemetaran.

"Soo Young, nan…nan neol salanghae." Jung Yong Hwa terdengar gugup.

"Wae?" dengan bodohnya aku bertanya.

"Apakah aku harus punya alasan untuk mencintaimu?"

"Oh. Aku…aku ingin mengambil pakaianku yang tertinggal dikamarmu sebentar. Nanti…nanti aku akan kembali."

Aku berlari menuju kamar Jung Yong Hwa lalu menutup pintu. Aku duduk dikasurnya sambil menatap kosong ke jendela. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Tatapanku beralih pada meja disebelah tempat tidurnya. Foto dirinya, fotonya dengan Lu Han, lalu foto seorang gadis. Latar belakang gadis itu adalah air mancur, sepertinya gadis itu sedih. Wajahnya kurang jelas karena foto ini diambil dari jauh dan sepertinya gadis itu tidak tahu kalau sedangn difoto. Aku mengamati foto itu lebih cermat, rasanya aku kenal dengan foto ini, bahkan rasanya aku pernah ada disana. Perlahan aku sadar, aku bukan 'pernah disana' karena aku memang disana. Gadis dalam foto itu adalah aku, astaga mengapa aku tidak ingat?

"Jung Yong Hwa, siapa yang memotret dia?" teriakku sambil menuruni tangga.

"Dia siapa? Oh, aku yang memotretnya. Kau suka?" dia tersenyum padaku, membuatku melihat bibirnya dan membayangkan kejadian tadi.

"Dimana kau memotretku?" aku berhenti.

"Ditaman dekat patung Liberty. Kau tidak ingat? Aku itu yang duduk disebelahmu waktu itu, aku yang memberimu tissu saat kau menangis waktu itu. Kau bilang waktu itu matamu perih jadi matamu berair." Katanya panjang lebar.

Ya, aku ingat hari itu. Aku sedang bersama Seung Ho dan Erika dan saat aku melihat mereka berdua rasanya… aku bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana keadaanku saat itu. Saat itu aku merasa lelah sekali dan aku memilih duduk, tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir. Aku tidak ingat pada sekelilingku tapi seseorang memberiku tissu. Aku tidak ingat wajahnya tapi aku ingat saat itu kupikir dia orang yang baik. Aku kembali fokus pada tangga yang sedang kupijak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau orang dalam foto ini adalah aku?" aku kembali menuruni tangga.

Jung Yong Hwa mengangkat bahu, "Menurutku saat itu kau wanita yang menyedihkan. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku memberimu tissu, itu gerakan reflex. Kau tahu saat itu otakku sedang kacau, aku tidak punya ide untuk lagu baruku, lalu aku bertemu denganmu dan kau yang memberiku inspirasi saat itu, dan kurasa waktu itu aku mulai menyukaimu. Kalau aku bertemu denganmu lagi aku akan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih saat aku hampir menabrakmu waktu itu aku merasa pernah bertemu denganmu."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Jung Yong Hwa. Dia melanjutkan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya langsung padamu tapi aku masih ragu saat itu, jadi aku menyuruhmu untuk bekerja denganku selama satu bulan. Setelah itu aku sadar bahwa orang yang kutemui di New York adalah kau. Aku mencoba meyakinkanmu, mencoba membuatmu mengingatku walau secara tidak langsung. Ternyata usahaku tidak berhasil." Dia mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan hembusan nafas yang panjang.

"Dengar, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak mengenalmu, aku juga berterima kasih untuk tissunya saat itu. Tapi aku bingung dengan cara kerja otakmu, bagaimana kau bisa menyukaiku padahal kita baru bertemu." Aku menutup mataku, menenangkan diri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu, rasanya aneh saat kau tak ada. Aku juga bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri! Ayolah aku benci menjelaskan hal yang sama dua kali. Kumohon tetaplah disisiku." Dia menatapku serius.

"Kalau begitu kau harus tahan dengan semua ocehanku, semua komentarku, dan aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memukulmu." Aku menatapnya tak kalah serius.

"Jadi kau sudah memikirkan jawabanmu?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, and the thing is, I love you. I don't understand why it must be you to be the one in my heart!" aku duduk dengan putus asa.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin karena ketampananku yang membuatmu terus saja memikirkanku." Dia tersenyum jahil sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Jadi mulai sekarang aku pacarmu?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Tenang saja, itu tidak akan lama." Jung Yong Hwa balas menatapku.

Aku menatapnya heran, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak akan jadi pacarku dalam waktu yang lama, karena aku akan menikahimu. Dan mulai sekarang kau harus tinggal disini, al-ass-seo?" dia mencium hidungku lalu beranjak pergi, meninggalkanku yang belum pulih dari terkejut.

**-The End-**


End file.
